


“A Debt Owed”

by Fifthcorner



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Love, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, karl urban - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthcorner/pseuds/Fifthcorner
Summary: Kirill survived the run in with Jason Bourne and has been in hiding since leaving Moscow. Taking on small jobs. Too many people still want him dead and one person just wishes he would pay the money he owes for goods purchased so they could get on with their life.  But the universe may have other ideas about that.
Relationships: Kirill (Bourne)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was written many years ago but it was till recently that I finally thought of an ending that lead into another sequel fanfic. Stay tuned. Comments are always welcomed :)

The rain fell in a steady stream. It had been for most of the day yet the streets and buildings stayed the same, the dirt remained. Three years that’s how long I had been away from this city and the country in general. I would have preferred to keep my distance, Berlin never agreed with me and I never agreed with it but recent circumstances had bought me back... A debt that was owed. 

The espionage and black market business weren’t as profitable as it used to be. If it wasn’t for the fact that I needed the money I wouldn’t have troubled myself with returning to this dark misery. Far too many regimes, small operators and computer hacks who think they can change or buy the world. Trying to be invisible in this world costs a hell of a lot of money.

The sun had long ago retreated behind the barricades of office blocks and history infused shop fronts and restaurants, leaving only the rain and the transformation of day into night. No one had bothered to notice that this SUV was parked across the street of the busy T-intersection for the past six hours. Or me, the woman inside, who rarely left its confines not wanting to be seen by the person I was searching for. It took the best part of four hours and an entire shipment of pirated computer games but my contact had assured me he was going to be there at the restaurant tonight. 

A police car turned the corner, no lights or siren it was probably just doing a scheduled patrol all the same I reached for the glove compartment retrieving the map inside. Maybe they would just idly pass on by if they thought I was merely a confused, lost tourist. I glanced up from the map finding one of the male officers studying me through the windshield; in return I shyly smiled and fumbled with the paper pretending to be cutely embarrassed by his attention, perpetually cautious that the holstered gun at my side never showed. They moved on. 

Another hour passed without incident or detection. The rain eased enough for me to see clearly across the street without using the wipers every few minutes. The traffic steadily streamed passed, it was as if I didn’t exist to this city, I wished it would stay that way. If he didn’t turn up then it would and I would be almost out of money, if he did turn up then I would have to make my presence know. Sometimes that went smoothly and according to plan and sometimes I had to make a screaming statement, either outcome was a no win situation for me. I would have ignored the black Mercedes that parked near the restaurant if it wasn’t for the rather tall dark haired man behind the wheel. I straightened in my seat and leaned forward to focus better and waited for him to emerge. I would recognise him then by his self-assured stride. 

He was a confident controlled man, in his line of work you had to be. He knew what he liked and what he wanted and usually got it. I figured out that much within the first few minutes of us meeting. Someone had recommended me to him I didn’t quite know who. The one thing I did know was that he was on the run, escaping something or someone and he needed a substantial amount of precision fire power to stay in the shadows. The only problem was that he didn’t pay for the goods he took. I was stupid for letting him take the guns before paying for them, not usually one for letting my guard down or falling for charm in a man, this time I believed his word. Never again, payment was now well overdue. Cute smile or not. 

My hand subconsciously traced the holster at my left side as I waited for him to get out of the car. If it was him then this was probably going to be my only chance to get him. I had to move quickly. The people and traffic on the street seemed to slow to a stand still, my right hand reached across my body to rest on the still holstered gun barrel as his car door opened. My other hand clasped around my door handle both at the ready. In one fluid motion he emerged from the car to tower above it. My next breath caught in my throat as I watched, everything faded to black all except for him. My target. 


	2. Chapter 2

His back was to the road as he locked the vehicle. Big mistake to be that exposed considering his high risk occupation. A major slip up. This was my chance. No sooner had I thought that I was already out of my car and half way across the street. He looked up and started to turn towards me as my foot collided with the front tire. I wasn’t sure if he heard me approach since I was a hell of a lot shorter than his natural line of sight or if he was glancing in the general direction of the restaurant but I couldn’t afford to hesitate. Not this close to him. He would have taken me out for sure. I couldn’t allow him time to think of a counteraction. 

“Where the Hell is my money!” I heard the distinct sound of metal making contact with flesh and his body slam into the side of the car. I had to get him first before he got me. Basic rule of survival in this game. 

He loudly swore in a language that wasn’t my own then turned to me. I clearly saw the damage as blood began trickling down one side of his face. I didn’t see confusion there only rage. I held my gun steady and kept a safe distance, his reach was long, ignoring the pain rushing along my arm; I had swung at him with everything I had to even make a dent. 

“Madison.” He said my name with a deep husky Russian ascent and straightened to his full height idly wiping some of his blood away with his coat sleeve. “You’re the last person I expected to see here.” 

I wouldn’t flinch. I couldn’t allow any sign of weakness not when he was already thinking of ways to over power me and regain control. Either my eyes left his for a second or he was just faster than the wind, but I suddenly found myself flat on my back starring into burning green eyes. He had wrenched the gun from my hand, lifted me up and slammed me onto the hood of the car. His hand tightly clamped against my throat squeezing my next breath from me while the rest of his body held me motionless there. Major stuff up on my part. Now all of me hurt. 

“It wouldn’t be too difficult for me to kill you right now Madison. Not difficult at all.” He growled the words out. His hand was rough as he searched the rest of my body and found the other hidden weapons; the back up gun strapped to my ankle and the knife sheathed to my wrist. He tossed them into the pocket of his black overcoat. 

No point in being discreet now. We were definitely attracting attention. I could feel more than hear his harsh breathing against my skin along with the sounds of feet shuffling and people gasping in horror around us. It was a certainty someone had already phoned for the police, they would be here soon. My time to finish this was running out fast. He could snap my neck within a blink of an eye. 

“Why don’t you just go ahead and do it Kirill. Save the police the trouble when they get here.” I hissed back. The sound of distant sirens flooded through the stand off. 

Kirill’s unexpected reaction to my words threw me off guard. His weight shifted of off me and his grip loosened even though his hand stayed at my neck. He stared at me for perhaps longer than he intended to. Then realising his hesitation he removed his hand, running his fingers down the cord of my neck before letting them rest for a moment at the base pulse point. Feeling my every frantic beat. 

“Get in the car.” He held the gun I originally had, against me in one hand and grabbed the front of my jacket with the other, pulling me off the car and shoving me towards the driver’s side. “If you want your money you will get in this car and drive. I’ll tell you where.” 

He had the gun trained on me with every movement as he strode around to get in the passenger side. Once in the car he retrieved the keys, I felt the gun barrel dig into my side and the warmth of him as he leaned closer to slam them into the ignition starting the motor before he wrenched the automatic gear into drive. “Now go.” 

I silently complied. Only once did my eyes settle on him finding he had turned in the seat to better face me, all the while the gun was still squarely aimed at me and well shielded by his coat. “Do not doubt for one minute Madison that I won’t kill you.” 

_ Great this wasn’t how I planned things to go _ . 

Every now and then he would glance back to make sure the police weren’t following us. I kept checking in the rear-view mirror myself. They weren’t but we couldn’t take any chances. 

“Maybe no one noticed the number plate.” I didn’t bother to verify it but I knew his eyes had fallen back on to me. 

“Someone always notices.” He straightened in the seat. “Take a left at the next corner. We have to ditch the car.” 

Gone were the attractive streets and modern architectural marvels, in there place were broken down factories, derelict warehouses and more dirt. Strip clubs, blinding neon signs, back street gambling dens dotted the landscape, the industrial red light district. We had crossed over to the less affluent side of town. The alley way was dark and deserted. A luxury car like the Mercedes coupè wouldn’t last five minutes in this environment, its parts alone worth more on the black market than the whole car. No doubt he was counting on it being well and truly stripped by the criminal element leaving nothing left to be traced if the police actually got lucky and found it. 

With gun still in hand Kirill jumped out indicating that I was climb over to the passenger side and leave to the same way. He then grabbed my hand, tight enough that it was going numb. “Don’t forget it’ll only take a second for me shoot you.” 

His rhetoric and threats were beginning to get on my nerves, plus I was more fed up with myself for letting this thing go haywire. “So you keep mentioning.” 

We almost made it to the other side of the street when he stopped and swung me around forcing me to look up at him, clasping my jaw between his thumb and forefinger. “Don’t push me Madison. It would be just as easy for me to kill you than it is to pay you. Which is it going to be?” 

Those green eyes burned with a cold darkness as his hands squeezed around my neck once again. I fought to breathe. Everything was going dark. He eased the pressure to let me answer. 

“The money.”  _ He just has to stop touching me _ . 

The sound of screeching tires diverted his attention form me and towards to the farthest end of the alley, which was still bathed in shadows. Two cars lingered there, engines still running lights off. He forced us up against the stone wall. Five men got out of the cars, he quietly backed us away. “Are they here for me or you?” 

I strained to see who they were, no luck in this darkness. “Not sure. Either way we lose. If they’re here for you give me a weapon and I can help you.” 

He glanced down at me debating the validity of my statement. 

I continued. “If they’re here for me well … you chose.” 

There was no time for an answer as the unmistakable sound of the safeties being clicked off of semi-automatic guns along with hastened footsteps was heard. Whoever they were they meant business and bought severe fire power to make sure the job got done. 

“No need to worry, I’ve got something better.” He nudged me hard in the back to get me moving, still keeping us in the shadows of the wall. 

The men behind us reached the abandoned Mercedes as we were steps from the brightly lit street. Two pursuers moved to have a closer look at the vehicle. Once again Kirill shoved me into the wall only this time I was sandwiched between his shoulder and the bricks. I was about to swear at him when I heard the explosion and before I could ask what the hell was going on we were running again. I managed to get one look back as the Mercedes was a ball of fire and the men scattered, a couple staggering all over the road. Guess they got too close. 

We rounded the corner and the barrage of blinding lights slapped me across the face disorientating me, I stumbled, his death grip on my hand stopped me from falling. We must have ran four city blocks and by the last ten metres my legs threatened to collapse from under me. My legs ached and my heart threatened to burst out of my chest. Disorientated from the car blast two stragglers remained and retreated to the safety of their cars as sirens approached only to be cornered and apprehended by the police. Any explosion in the city now was treated like a bomb threat. Sign of the times. All the same still an effective diversion. 

Kirill still held my hand in a firm grip pulling me up the flight of stairs as he so easily took them two at a time, to the train platform above. I had to double my steps to his one to stop myself tripping. The train came to a screeching stop and the doors few open to the steady stream of late night commuters entering and existing. Quickly glancing over his shoulder and clearly over my head he saw the pursuers pause at the top of the stairs searching for us in the melee of bodies. They were definitely too close for comfort. Our pace quickened as he navigated through the crowd leaving me to stumble behind him crashing into every third body or so. After a while I gave up on apologising as the next collisions occurred before I could get the words out. 

I tried to steady my footing to avoid crashing into the approaching woman with child in tow. Mother and daughter also in a hurry probably returning to the warmth and security of their home. HOME. That seemed a very tempting offer. I wished I was home right now instead of being dragged around the cold streets of this damn city by a man I only knew to be a proficient assassin and former Russian secret police. To lessen the chance of me aimlessly slapping into anyone I pressed myself further into his back, on any other day and with any other man that would have been quite enjoyable. The young mother I was attempting to avoid just scraped past me with a breath to spare. The little girl, who couldn’t be any more than eight, strands of dark hair peeking out from under her beanie cap and large blue eyes gazing around tightly clutched the teddy bear she too had in tow. As her mother did her. I smiled and she did the same back both of us seeing our similarity. Both being steered through this mayhem by much bigger, stronger people. Luckily we were going to pass each other unscathed. 

Too late. Kirill suddenly stepped across me and it was inevitable, I ploughed straight into the poor child. I instantly stopped and apologised, turning to retrieve the toy she had dropped as my other hand tugged at the tall Russian to stop moving. As if in slow motion I handed her the bear and my eyes widened as I caught sight of our pursuers closing in fast. They had found us and instantaneously raised their guns aiming into the mass of people. I guess it didn’t matter who they hit just as long as we were one of them. The first shot rang out followed by the panicked screams and people scattered like the parting of the red sea leaving us in the direct line of fire. I was yelling at the little girl and her mother to stay down when I felt a large hand grab me around my waist, lifting me us to shove me into the train away from the chaos on the platform. The doors hissed closed as the train lurched forward rapidly accelerating leaving our assailants scrambling to get on board. 

We remained standing in the aisle; every now and then he would search the train confirming that no surprises followed us. We never spoke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Some movement was returning to the hand he had freed yet his other hand remained at my waist. His strong fingers occasionally digging into my side, tangling in my shirt, sometimes making contact with bare skin as he held me against him. If I wasn’t preoccupied with mad men trying to kill me it would have bothered me. I was more afraid of them than I was him; call it foolish if you will. 

My breathing returned to normal, and I felt him do the same as the train continued its journey across the city. We were locked in this awkward embrace, neither speaking, as the people left and boarded. Some of the buildings I recognised, we were heading back the same way we came although I had no idea of our destination or if we were going to remain on this train till the morning. What I really wanted to do was ask him why he didn’t draw his gun in retaliation back on the train platform. He had at least three weapons on him that I knew of, most of them mine. Pretty skittish of an assassin in my opinion. 

“This is where we get off.” Was his rough, heavy accented whisper in my ear. 

The sudden sound startled me. I reeled in my thoughts, opting to say nothing as he ushered me out. His hand once again clamped around mine. Guess he just assumed I was going to follow. Well truthfully if I wanted to see my money I was going to have to. I stole a quick glance at the clock tower across the plaza. It began to chime midnight. We had been on that train for two hours. My legs hurt, my body ached and my brain was fried. We were going around in circles till the coast was clear. Made sense. Exhausting but logical. He knew what he was doing after all, I hoped. 

People were still milling about the streets it seemed Berlin was a city that never sleeps, it made hiding easier. At least we stopped running. We were back in the city centre. The concierge nodded at him as we entered the hotel, Kirill responded with a light nod, the employee just grinned at me. Guess he assumed I was some date the Russian just happened to pick up for the night. Lucky me. I scowled back at him not in the mood for being polite. I was tired and hungry having spent most of the day in my car staking out the restaurant. Confronting my quarry I was then dragged around the city on a train ride to a down town hotel with strangers shooting at me and this … this money owing Assassin. 

Without being too obvious I scanned the lobby. No fuss furniture, seemed to be authentic antique, wood panelled walls, neutral coloured furnishings decorated with brassy gold accented accessories. Even the doormen were in uniforms and the front desk staff were dressed in top of the line designer suits. Maybe Prada, maybe Armani, it was difficult to tell as he rushed me into the vacant waiting elevator. The doors closed and we were alone standing with our backs against the far wall, his eyes focussed straight ahead and the hand not attached to mine reached into his coat pocket. Probably resting on the gun there just in case. 

“Do you think we were followed?” I whispered. Speaking normally seemed to deafening in that confined a space. 

There was a long pause as he looked directly at me, it made me uneasy, his expression remained neutral. “No.” 

I never spoke after that. 

The lift finally stopped and he scoped out the corridor before stepping out. It was eerily empty. He moved cautiously maybe due to nerves, seriously doubted that, or just a well trained habit his hand still touched the gun. I remained behind him, no complaints there; if anything was going down he was at the most the larger target. Cowardly I know but instincts just as those have kept me alive so far. He even scoped out the room as we entered, before finally relaxing. I decided to stand not sure what I should do next, me being stuck in a hotel in a city I despise with a man I wasn’t sure I cared to like let alone tolerate. Kirill removed his coat, and slung it over the nearby chair, watching me ponder my options before disappearing into the bathroom. He didn’t even bother closing the door. “You should be safe here for now.” 

I heard the sound of running water, this was my chance to retrieve my weapons and regain control again. I went to the coat and searched the pockets finding them empty. Damn. I hadn’t even seen him take out the guns and knife. Double Damn. He was that quick. I collapsed in the other chair by the table; I had to seriously rethink this whole thing. I greatly underestimated him, big mistake on my part. Kirill emerged from the bathroom pressing the hand towel to the bleeding would on his temple that I inflicted and leaned against the doorway. Gone was the dark tie he wore, the first couple of buttons on the immaculate light blue shirt, which complimented the perfectly pressed dark dress pants, were undone. Must have been a really special date I interrupted tonight. 

“I see you decided not to make a jail break.” 

I forced myself to look at his eyes, I needed to focus. “Well I don’t know if those maniacs were after you or me. Either way I lose.” 

He smirked. He really was relaxed that was the first sign of any emotion I’d seen since we met. It was almost a smile; _ he probably had a very nice smile _ . 

“So where’s my money Kirill?”  _ Focus girl, just focus _ . 

“One hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money.” 

“One hundred and fifty thousand dollars, that includes six months of interest for late payment.” I flatly stated. 

Now he smiled no doubt at my impatience and to answer my previous question … he had a great smile. Mischievous. Wonderful. “Fair enough, but I don’t have it on me or in this room. It is in a secure place. You’ll get it.” 

This night was dragging on and on. I sighed, “Well do you at least have something to drink?” 

He stood retrieving two glasses and a bottle, “Vodka.” 

“Good enough.”  _ Guess it was time to settle in for the night _ . 

I shrugged out of my own jacket tossing it over the back of my chair along with my empty shoulder holster a he poured the drinks before sitting to attend the cut. More droplets had decorated his shirt, head wounds always bled profusely. I took the offered glass disposing of its contents in one gulp _. Gee I needed that _ . He reached across the table with ease to refill my glass; I stood snatching both the bottle and the towel from him, searching it for a clean spot before soaking it in the alcohol. He steadily watched me do this hissing in a breath as I held the towel to the open wound applying some pressure. Suddenly I was painfully aware of how close I was standing as the side of my thigh brushed his arm. Those cool green eyes never left me. I ignored them. 

“That should stop the bleeding, although there may be some bruising.” I sat back down and we just looked at each other, perhaps for a lot longer than we intended to. 

His dark hair was longer than I last saw but still short, no fuss. The heavy stubble was also there made it easier to make the face unrecognisable. To the untrained eye he could have easily been in a mainstream occupation; doctor, banker even construction worker. Yet I knew better. He may have been somewhat relaxed up to this point but he sat in the chair as if ready to pounce any moment. Always a little on edge, slightly paranoid. He was a trained killer after all. Several years of military service before joining the secret police. He knew his job. Usually I would have never entered the lion’s den but I needed that money. 

“Sorry about hitting you that hard.” It was me again that broke the silence. “I was angry and figured that if it was a half arsed effort on my part you would’ve taken me out. Cold.” 

“It was quite a punch.” His voice monotone. “I was going to pay you the money.” 

“Time ran out for me.” 

He motioned towards the door. “Are you running from those men we met tonight?” 

“Can’t be certain. How about you, who are you avoiding beside me. A Government agency. A jealous husband. Or former employer?” 

He flinched at my last suggestion, not noticeably but I saw it. “Some people in this city don’t like the way I dress.” 

“Ah, my money’s on the jealous husband or is it a jilted lover?” I ferreted for an answer, didn’t really need one but needed to know how far I could push the personal questions. It amused me. 

He was intrigued. “Why a scorned lover? 

“Well you drove a Mercedes to the restaurant, you wanted to be noticed tonight and you wore that designer suit. You were aiming to impress someone.” 

The banter continued to my surprise as we sized each other up. Getting some idea of who we were dealing with. In all honesty I didn’t know he was this much of a talker. His English was quite good. 

“Quite a story Madison. Who was I impressing, male or female?” 

“I have no idea, you tell me.”  _ Damn if he was gay then it would be such a terrible waste of a fine looking man.  _

His voice lowered. “Would my answer worry you?” 

Playfulness, wasn’t expecting that either. He was messing with me. I held up my hands. “Hey which ever which way you swing is none of my business. Answer or don’t answer.” 

He smiled briefly. Twice in one night, strangely it must be my lucky day. 

“I was picking up a payment. Money which was to cover the debt I owe you.” 

He was going for honesty, gee he was over flowing with the surprises. “Damn if I knew that I would’ve waited till you left the restaurant to slug you.” 

“Well if you did then we would not have been enjoying the evening as we have. The scenic drive, the train ride, then ending up in this luxury hotel.” He emphasised the grandeur of the room by extending his arms. 

“You make it sound like we were on a date.” 

“Some of my dates have ended the same way.” 

“My condolences to your dates.” I smiled and still did even when he frowned at me. “Hard to imagine you date.” 

He looked directly at me now. “If it is important I find the time.” 

Another chasm of silence opened up. I looked away from his gaze, my nerves coming into play. “So when do I get my money?” 

“Soon.” He was still looking at me. 

“When exactly?” My gaze wondered the room. I hadn’t noticed before how neat it was. No piles of clothes scattered anywhere, no damp towels hanging from the door handles, no suitcases flung open. Had housekeeping been just before we arrived or had it always been this tidy. This ordered. 

“Very soon.” He answered. 

I made my eyes meet his. I was all business. “Then can I get my guns back?” 

“No.” 

“My knife then?” 

“No.” 

“How about you just let me leave and I’ll drop by tomorrow for my payment.” 

“No.” 

“Worth a shot at least.” I shrugged. “How about some room service then. I haven’t eaten all day.” 

“That I can do. I was interrupted from my dinner also.” He handed me the menu on his way to the phone. “You can order for the both of us.” 

I watched him move across the room with that controlled effortless ease that some men naturally have without even trying. An image of those muscles moving underneath that shirt flooded my mind and I knew I was blushing. Hell my brain was all over the place, what was wrong with me? I had to get a handle on the situation and fast. Food ... Food was what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Room service arrived quickly. I opted for a no fuss meal, simple and filling. Club sandwiches, fries and a fresh pot of hot coffee. I thought it was time to ease off from the vodka. He didn’t seem to complain about the menu and surprisingly the midnight dinner was pleasant, accompanied by generic conversation. For a moment it was as if no one was chasing us trying to kill us. 

I nursed the cup of coffee in my hands savouring the warmth and the welcomed taste of its liquid contents, only just realising the rain had started to fall again outside. 

“I suppose if we’re going to be spending more time together we’ll have to have some kind of truce.” My eyes went to him sitting across from me. 

He was quiet for a very long time. “Agreed. Killing you doesn’t benefit me.” 

“Hey it doesn’t do me a Hell of a lot of good either. Besides if you’re dead I don’t get my money.” 

Kirill took a slow sip of coffee, either deep in thought or on purpose to make me sweat waiting for an answer. His gaze then transfixed on me as he carefully placed his cup down. “How about I help protect you from whoever is out there and you help me with a little job I have to do. The job you interrupted me from completing tonight.” 

I opened my mouth to reply but he spoke cutting me off. 

“No questions asked.” 

What could I do or say he wasn’t giving me much of a choice. If I wanted the money I had to run with it. “Fine and I’ll protect you if they’re after you instead of me.” 

He put his head to one side, another long pause before offering his hand to me. “Deal Madison, deal.” 

I stared at that hand, that strong hand with those perfectly formed fingers and assuring palm, and hesitated. This was going to be the first time we voluntarily touch, could I risk it? My hand moved slower than I thought and trembled slightly as my fingers tingled from the apprehension of his touch. I mentally shook my head; this was getting ridiculous he was just a stack of money to me. Nothing more and nothing less. 

“Sure. It’s a deal.” 

Our fingertips met, everything was slowing down to a snail’s pace, and they slid along one another’s with the merest of touches. Those long fingers leaving a trail of pins-and-needles before wrapping themselves around my entire hand. I must have stopped breathing somewhere along the way because there was a sudden tightness in my chest as I felt the warmth of his skin, every now and then finding the roughness of calluses there. No doubt the result of handling a gun on a regular basis. 

His hand locked around mine, my own fingers barely stretching across his palm, as he firmly held me in place. I had never thought my hands to be tiny until now, seeing it encased in his. Gee some things you easily forget when you rarely have a man in your complicated life. Before I had enough time to settle into the comfort of having him this close he withdrew his hand abruptly ending the handshake. I placed my open palm face down on the table to steady it, I was breathing again. He seemed unfazed by it all and I mentaly cursed myself for reacting the way I did to hm. 

He stood and started clearing the plates away. “It’s late better get some sleep; we have a busy day tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good to me. I’ll just get cleaned up a little first.” I fled from the table into the bathroom as if it was the last sanctuary on the planet. 

I slammed the door shut and ripped my jumper off, I had too, and suddenly everything around me was closing in causing me to overheat. I leaned against the door, the wood was cool but my skin was on fire. I filled the wash basin with water plunging my face into it hoping its coldness would help clear my mind. I had to stay focussed enough for me to survive this. None of this was going according to plan, too many unforeseen variables; I was going to have to constantly think on my feet which was going to be exhausting. 

I blindly reached for the nearest towel to dry off; putting it to my face I was suddenly engulfed with the scent of his cologne. I had grabbed the very towel he had used hours earlier. I froze as the faint smell of sandalwood and vanilla along with one that was all him, all male, took over. The barricades I had rebuilt to regain control were crumbling. All I wanted was to wrap that towel around me and drink the scent in, his scent. Obsessive but true and so unlike me. Normally I would never have let any man affect me this way, well not after spending only a couple of hours with them. I glanced up studying myself in the mirror, I looked like Hell. The events of the day had taken their toll. My dark eyes looked tired, my complexion was far paler than normal and the short hair didn’t help any. If it weren’t for the ample swell of breasts I would definitely pass as a boy. Usually I wouldn’t have minded since most people naturally associated computer hacking with the male gender, it made hiding so much easier. But tonight right at that moment I wished to be more feminine. 

I quickly finished tidying myself up and gripping the door handle I sucked in a couple of deep breaths before exiting. I was greeted by a dimly lit room since all the lights were turned off except for the floor lamp next to the couch by the window, where Kirill stood. Gone were the evening dress clothes and shoes as he finished the make shift bed on the couch, dressed in a simple t-shirt and track pants. Looking less and less like an assassin by the minute. 

“You can have the bed.” He padded towards me on those bare feet, “Madison did you hear me, are you alright?” 

I blankly stared up at him oblivious to the fact that I had stopped in the middle of the room or even how long he had been talking to me. 

“What? Yes I’m fine.” My gaze travelled to the bed, one corner had already been turned down. 

He nodded on his way to the main door, no doubt to recheck the locks and implement a secondary security measure of his own in case anyone decided to break in. I sat on the edge of the bed slipping off my shoes and socks, feeling slightly weird about sleeping in this stranger’s bed, fatigue soon ploughed that thought to the back of my mind. I started to empty my jeans pockets stacking the contents on the nightstand; a collection of coins, empty lolly wrappers and a set of car keys. Damn I suddenly wondered if my car was still there, across from the restaurant, and intact along with my luggage in the back. 

So caught up in my thoughts I failed to realise I was under the covers or that he had returned. I watched him try to get comfortable on the couch, his feet facing me, and stifled a smile. It was a good thing it was a three seater, anything smaller and his legs were going to hang over the edge. 

“Are you settled?” He lifted his head to look at me, I replied with a yes, and then he reached to turn of the light. “Sleep well Madison.” 

“You too.” I turned to put my back to him, silly perhaps in my line of work but I didn’t want to be reminded of how close he actually was to me. 

I buried myself deeper in the covers, they were toasty warm, the pillow and sheets smelt of him. Great how was I supposed to get to sleep now? 


	5. Chapter 5

The male voice sounded again and got increasingly louder tugging me further away from my dream state. I jolted upright surrounded by darkness and that voice. Was Kirill on the phone? But the lights were out. Oh my God was someone else in the room! 

My hand dived under the pillow out of habit to grab my gun, I always slept with a gun under my pillow for added security but then realised I didn’t have any of my weapons. Shaking the sleep from my head I searched the room for any moving shapes. My eyes adjusted enough to the faint street lights seeping through the drawn curtains, no one else was in the room. The voice sounded again, just more muffled this time, I only then worked out that it was Russian. My eyes instantly went to the man on the couch, Kirill was still. Was he talking in his sleep? I switched on the bedside lamp and waited for the light to wake him. It didn’t. He mumbled something more, tossing and turning a couple of times, the blanket tangled around his waist as one leg was free of it and resting on the floor. I glanced at the clock radio, it glared back at me 3 am. His restlessness had to stop or neither of us was going to get any sleep tonight. I quickly slid out of the bed and walked over to take his out-stretched arm and moved it back to rest on his stomach. I paused to see if that woke him, when it didn’t I gently shook him as another barrage of words flowed; his voice more forceful this time, more agitated. 

I called his name several times shaking him again, he stopped talking and his eyes opened slowly to stare up at me. He was still drowsy yet there was something else I saw that made me turn away for a moment. There was a coldness there in those depths, an emptiness that killing brings. It was a place where emotions drowned and ceased to exist. I had seen that same look on several people throughout my life. His eyes held the screams of the truly lost. The sometimes dead. 

It was no simple thing to take a life. To kill. Not if you still considered yourself a part of the human race. If they tell you any different then they are lying. To do it successfully you had to shut everything down, all except the primitive instinct that drives you to survive at any cost. I forced myself to meet that gaze as the warmth of his skin reminded me he was alive and breathing. Still capable of some human emotions. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” 

He just continued to stare up at me with those lifeless eyes. I wasn’t sure if he heard me or not, or if he even knew I was there. Sweat covered his face and now his skin felt cold under my touch. Where ever he was he was far away from here. I pulled the blanket up to his chest moving to lift his leg back up onto the couch. All the while he silently watched me. Gone was the contract killer, replaced by a vulnerable man who obviously suffered more nightmares then I did. 

I leaned back over him and relented to my urge to touch him, running the back of my hand down the side of his face, along the small thread of scar tissue there. “Close you eyes, you have to get some sleep.” 

He slowly blinked at me, and then once more before they remained closed. I watched him for a few minutes, when satisfied he was asleep I returned to my own slumber. 


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes drifted open to a room semi-lit by the morning’s first sunlight struggling to push its way through the still drawn curtains. I checked the couch; it was empty, and listened for any sounds indicating Kirill was in the room. Nothing. All was quiet except for the traffic moving outside and my breathing. Where had he gone? 

Maybe he went down to the lobby to sort something out, this was my one chance to search the room, he may return any second. Although I seriously doubted he left my guns behind. I carefully opened his suitcase first, all its contents were neatly folded but nothing unusual there only shirts, pants, underwear. No hidden compartments. I went to the wardrobe next finding a couple of ironed dress shirts, suits, jackets and overcoats. He had enough clothes here to make this his home. Who knew how long he had been living in this hotel. I rummaged through all the pockets and came up empty. The rest of the drawers were also empty. I even searched between the extra linen, under the couch cushions, the underside of every piece of furniture, the mattresses, even the mini-bar and inside the fridge with no luck. 

Then my search invaded the bathroom finding nothing out of the ordinary. If he had hidden anything in there it was gone now. He had to have a secret hiding place, somewhere; the hotel safe was just too obvious besides you couldn’t put weapons in there. I was probably a locker down town. Didn’t we all resort to one of those conveniences sooner or later. It made no sense to have all your eggs in one basket. 

The lock on the door clicked open, rushing out I checked for movement through the crack under the door. It was 7 am, far too early for housekeeping it had to be Kirill. I quickly scanned the room making sure I had put everything back where I originally found it before ducking out of sight, pushing my back up against the wall besides the hallway entrance. It gave me the added advantage of seeing who exited before they did me. My hand rested on the lamp on the nightstand at the ready, if it was one of the people chasing us last night instead of the Russian I could knock them out cold and take my chances. 

I waited, my body tensing with the anticipation of the tussle as the door closed. Then out of nowhere a suitcase landed on the floor in the main room, just outside of my reach. He didn’t step out from the hallway. 

“I believe this belongs to you. Thought you might need it.” 

It was Kirill, my hand unwrapped itself from the lamp base as his steadying gaze landed on me. He was busy returning his gun to the shoulder holster under his jacket. I stole a quick glance at the nightstand; damn my car keys were gone. I hadn’t noticed. 

Pushing away from the wall I picked up my luggage. “So I’m assuming my car is in one piece.” 

“It is in the hotel car park.” He didn’t turn to face me; placing one of the bags he was carrying onto the table then offered me the other one. 

I recognised both bags, one had my laptop and the other well … was the equipment bag. I snatched it off him. “I see you searched my car. Bet you enjoyed that.” 

He turned towards me this time, fingers tapping the equipment bag with every word he spoke, I couldn’t tell if my abruptness angered him or not. “Da I did. As much fun as you when you searched this room. I liked your secret compartment under the backseat. Effective.” 

His gloating failed to amuse or impress me, since he found everything and I found nothing. He now had all the weapons I owned. I would have verbally fought him on the issue but all I wanted the most was a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes. Tossing the suitcase on the bed I grabbed a handful of clothes, no sense in being bashful now he had probably already riffled through it and that probably did included my underwear, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

“Make it short we have to go.” 

I heard him yell through the door as I turned on the sower, all I wanted was ten minutes to gather my thoughts. The water felt so good falling on my body, soothing, tranquil, all the things my life wasn’t. I quickly brushed my teeth, some may consider it a nasty habit in the shower but I was pressed for time and soaped myself down happy that the grime of the last twenty four hours was being washed away. 

The street café was busy, not over crowded but full enough to make it easier to blend in. I didn’t mind being outside it was a nice change from the closterphobic confines of the hotel room, plus I needed the fresh air and breakfast. It surprised me that Kirill chose such a public place, then again dressed in casual attire; dark coloured sweater and coat. He looked normal, like he belonged. I guess if you don’t act suspicious then no one is suspicious of you. 

We were there because he was doing some surveillance on a contact. Conversation between us was still down to a minimum. Nothing was said about the nightmare incident last night and I didn’t ask. Why waste time talking if you don’t have to. I finished off the last of the fruit and my second croissant, layered with butter and jam, on my plate. What can I say; my perfect start to the morning was coffee and pastries. Kirill on the other hand didn’t eat much and sat all the way back in his chair perusing the newspaper, legs crossed at the knees, body relaxed. Every now and then he would blindly reach for his coffee cup and each time I noticed his wristwatch; black leather band, rectangle face with Roman numerals. Classy and sophisticated. Not what I’d expected. Had I read his profile wrong? 

I always liked to know something about the people I conduct business with; information made good leverage. I deduced that he would have been into more practical, combat ready accessories. Yet again the luxurious hotel choice surprised me and all this upscale imagery could all be for show. A persona. Which brought me back to my original train of thought; was he unintentionally ignoring me or was he always this rude? 

There was one fun way to find out. I’ve had my coffee, I’ve eaten and now I was in a good mood. 

“Why no officer I don’t know this man. He just sat down at my table. He may be carrying a gun.” 

Kirill’s eyes shot up, the paper a crumpled heap in his lap as he tried to stealthily locate the supposed policeman I was talking to. Coming up empty his gaze returned to me, accepting the joke as he now straightened out the newspaper neatly folding if before resting it on the table. 

“I just wanted to see your reaction.” I leaned forward holding out the tray with the last pastry on it to him. 

He tilted his head to one side, those eyes of his now glowing green in the sunlight and then there it was … that charming smile. No threats. No deception. It was genuine as he accepted my food offering. 

Now that was much better. 

Casual conversation followed but nothing too personally revealing. Every now and then he searched the faces of the commuters and shoppers travelling the street hoping to locate his target. Pausing for longer than previously his focus zeroed in on who he was waiting for. Before I could comment he shot out of the chair, easily jumping over the railing that separated the cafe area from the rest of the walkway, running across four lanes of morning traffic to the other side. Guess I was paying the bill. I fished out a handful of notes shoving them under my coffee cup before following; of course it had taken me a lot longer to cross the road so I was counting on not loosing him in the crowd as I kept my eyes trained on the back of his head. Good thing he was taller than every one else. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kirill was about thirty meters in front of me but the advancing crowd was slowing me down as I weaved in and out, plus he had increased his speed trying to catch up with his prey. Someone bumped into me pushing me back a couple of steps, I turned with the momentum that pulled me with them and by the time I regained my direction Kirill was no where in sight. I began to run; maybe I just couldn’t see him over the sea of people. Damn. I sprinted, if I picked up the pace I could catch him up where ever he went. Two blocks later turning three-sixty degrees I located the tall Russian finally finding he had gone down an alleyway dragging his target with him. They were both yelling at each other in their native tongue, I was breathing so hard I could barely make it out, letting the nearby wall support me upright I decided to wait till it was over. 

Kirill had the other man by the jacket collar lifting him up crushing him against the stone wall, his feet dangling above the ground. 

“Kirill please, I can not give you the name if I do not know it myself.” The smaller man pleaded squirming under the unforgiving gaze of his pursuer. 

Kirill leaned in closer pushing more of his weight on the man. “Then tell me the name of who does.” 

“Put me down first.” He wheezed the words out. 

Kirill did as asked expecting it would speed things up. Mistakenly as soon as the smaller man’s feet hit the ground he made a break for it. He was too slow as Kirill’s hand grabbed him behind the neck pushing him into the industrial trade waste bin, swearing loudly. At the cracking sound of a human skull making contact with metal I glanced in their direction, then turned back in case I attracted too much attention from the world going about its business outside of the alley. The smaller man had collapsed to his knees rocking back and forth holding his head, blood streaming down his face stinging his eyes. He was talking but the sound was being drowned out by the sobbing. Kirill crouched in front of him, hand under his, coat no doubt resting on his gun, waiting. The man on the ground composed himself enough to tell him what he wanted to know. 

Standing Kirill reached into his pocket retrieving whatever he had there then threw it at the man, who was now leaning against the bin still snivelling. “You better be right or I will finish what we started. Clean yourself up.” 

The man grabbed the handkerchief wiping the rest of the blood from his face, he didn’t get up. Guess the conversation was over. Kirill backed away heading towards me. A handkerchief, I wouldn’t have thought he carried one of those; it seemed so old fashioned now. How very European of him. Still I suppose it came in handy in wiping away finger prints. 

“Well?” I asked as he stepped onto the sidewalk. 

He grabbed my arm pulling me along with him as he kept on walking; he was calm and fully composed as if the last twenty minutes hadn’t happened. “I have a name and place. Now we must go.” 

I enquired as to the name and place but he never answered. I was being lead around again like a gangly puppy dog on a leash. 

The natural flow of the commuters carried us to our destination quickly; we were in the middle of Berlin’s financial district. Looming architectural structures reaching skyward surrounded us, the urban landscape scattered with art galleries and the National Museum. We started to ascend the steps of the First International Bank. I glanced up at the seemingly ancient building with carved stone pillars and walls. The design Roman influenced in style, it could have been intentional yet it could very well be that old. Once inside despite the exterior its funny how all corporate buildings smell the same. That  _ sterile and untouched by humans _ smell that made the place cold and hostile. 

Kirill left me in the lobby disappearing into the men’s room where he managed to stash the gun for safe keeping; most banks had hidden metal detectors. Checking that all the stalls were empty he chose the last one, locking the door he wrapped the Barretta 9mm tightly in a plastic bag and submerged it under the water in the cistern tank. Exiting he hoisted himself over the wall of the adjoining stall instead of using the door, if the stall was engaged no one would think twice about using it. 

We entered the bank, looking much like any other customer in there, walking past the metal detectors and guards without so much as a second glance. The décor was even more extravagant than the hotel Kirill chose; antiques, wood, gold gilding and leather. It had a real ‘Boys Club’ feel to it. All that was missing were the trophy animal heads from the last safari hunt mounted on the walls. He said something to the nearby clerk who then escorted us to the lift and down two levels to where the safety deposit boxes were located. The room was larger that I expected with a uniformed guard stationed in the doorway and another clerk at a small desk, with two surveillance cameras trained on the entrance. The deposit boxes were enclosed behind yet another cage. 

“I’m sorry Sir but the young lady can not enter with you.” The Clerk stopped us at the doorway motioning to me with his eyes. 

Kirill promptly draped his arm around my shoulders, totally taking me by surprise but I didn't speak, pulling me closer to him. “It is okay this is my fiancé.” 

He then placed a fleeting kiss on my temple as the Clerk stared at us, I warmly smiled back. Kirill noted the Clerk’s eyes wondering to my left hand, I wasn’t wearing any jewellery, “We are shopping for a ring today.” 

“Congratulations.” The Clerk eyeballed me for a few moments then finally relented signing the registry book before prompting the both of us to do so. 

I hated signing things out of the blue because I had to remind myself not to sign my real full name. 

The electronic door opened and we all entered the vault room, wall to wall safety deposit boxes of every size and a couple of security cameras set on the contents of the room. The men had two sets of keys, two sets for two boxes. The Clerk removed the boxes placing them on the table then swiftly left leaving Kirill and I alone, with the other clerk and security guard well out of ear shot. 

“So why are we here?” I asked watching him strategically position himself to obscure the view of the cameras; he also moved me closer to the table then opened the boxes. 

“Things I needed for tonight.” He paused from going through the items in the first box and glanced up meeting my puzzled expression. “We have a meeting with the contact.” 

The box was stacked with several business sized envelopes of which he removed, placing them on the table before leaving to ask the female clerk outside for a carry bag. A flash of colour peeking out from underneath the plain envelopes caught my attention. I glanced up to check where he was, he was still talking to the clerk and then I reached in to quickly pull out the piece of paper discovering that it was in fact a photograph. The corners were worn, the picture slightly faded and well travelled, well cherished. It was a family shot judging by how they were closely huddled together; two adults and a child. The man did resemble Kirill, the others were unfamiliar. He looked much younger, thinner in the face, clean shaven in a police uniform and there was optimism in his eyes. My curiosity raced. The young woman had dark hair and blue eyes, the child had dark hair also but the eyes, the eyes were the same intense green as Kirill’s. Is he married? Does he have a family somewhere? If so then where were they? What happened to them and was all this tied in with his nightmares? 

I turned and my eyes snapped up at the sound of the door shutting. I couldn’t slip the photo back Kirill was walking towards me so I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans fully intending to investigate the mystery further. I don’t think he noticed what I was doing as he proceeded to put a couple of envelopes into the carry bag before he reached for my hand holding it palm up placing one large sealed envelope in it. 

“This is part payment.” He opened the other box quickly retrieving something out of it. I didn’t get to see what and then he locked both boxes returning them to their resting places. 

I sneaked a peek into the envelope there was a wad of cash inside, all one hundred dollar bills, the weight felt like fifty thousand dollars. I stared back at him. 

“You may need to buy new clothes for the meeting tonight.” 

“Why where is the meeting?” I crammed the envelope into my coat pocket as he gathered up everything making his way out. 

“Club Inferno.” 

“Oh.” I silently mouthed the word. I was familiar with the place and knew just what to wear to blend in. Before heading back to the hotel there was a quick stop over at a hip fashion boutique I frequented often when in town looking for the latest cutting edge street/club styles when needed. No matter what the circumstances a girl still loves to shop. 

I emerged from the store overloaded with shopping bags; Kirill raised an eyebrow at me holding the back of my SUV open for me to stuff everything in. “What? You want me to look the part and be convincing don’t’ you?” 

He didn’t reply but I noted the smile. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kirill let me shower first so I changed into my new clothes while he took his turn in the bathroom. I studied myself in the full length mirror, the mid-thigh black leather skirt fitted okay. I checked out the rear view, good it covered all that needed to be very nicely. Don’t want to over advertise, we were there to nab the attention of only one person; our contact. All I knew was that Kirill needed to get information from them about the job he was hired for. My purpose was to tag along as ‘eye candy’ and more so an extra pair of eyes for added security, although I seriously doubted he was going to let me carry a weapon. 

My attentions returned to my outfit. The corseted top was a different story from the skirt; it was designed to make a statement. I had to wriggle into it, the fabric a deep red velvet with a back embossed design as decoration and two thin spaghetti straps more for the effect than the function of holding it up. I pulled on the satin cords laced down the back enough that it wasn’t going to slip down then adjusted my breasts, the things women needed to do. No bra needed there was substantial cleavage ensuring that everything would stay in place when strapped up tight enough. I was going to need some help with that. My make-up was done: lipstick, eye liner, a dab of eye shadow. My hair was done, not a hell of a lot you can do with it as it just sits there. So I sat on the bed and waited for him to emerge. 

My lap top chimed announcing that it had finished part one of the tasks I set it. I covertly scanned the photo I found at the bank that morning setting the computer the enormous task of ferreting out any information on it. Although the face recognition program was going to take a couple of hours. I went to turn the sound off and darkened the screen so as not to alert him to my little secret, leaving it to work in silence. 

Kirill walked out finding the TV on and me slipping on the black calf high boots. He casually leaned against the doorway and watched me. There was no real lady-like way to do it and not flash everyone, especially in that skirt. Good thing I wasn’t facing him but I doubted he would have complained any. My leg was raised and the skirt inched its way up further exposing more thigh flesh as I wriggled the stubborn boot on. I stood struggling to push my heel into place, praying that I didn’t twist my ankle in the process. 

“Don’t laugh it’ not funny.” Hearing his soft chuckle I looked up finding him walking towards. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark olive button down shirt, I half stumbled to sit back on the bed forgetting about the boot. He looked painfully too handsome. 

“Sorry but it is very funny.” He knelt down in front of me, one hand holding the bottom of my boot and the other on the top rim where his fingers lightly skimmed my skin as he tucked them inside. He yanked the boot up and my foot effortlessly slid into place. Then he was massaging each boot gently squeezing the leather, and me underneath it, causing me to flinch at the unexpected contact. 

“The leather is too tight. You didn’t soften the boots before putting them on.” 

He was looking up at me and all I saw was luscious green; the green of his crisply ironed shirt and the wonderfully hypnotic green of his eyes. The top two buttons were undone opening the shirt more as he moved giving me a clear view of those well defined muscles under smooth skin. God was I perving on him? Hell yes and I was not ashamed of it. Damn I wished this was a different time, definitely a different place and we were different people. Where being attracted to him wasn’t such a disastrous thing but we are who we are and here in Berlin any emotional attachments was a hazard. 

“We have to get going or our contact will be gone before we get there.” He stated standing. 

His voice slapped me back to reality. I got up turning my back to him asking if he could tighten the laces crisscrossing my top. He stepped closer taking the ends of the cords in each hand and pulled in one swift motion. 

“That’s just a little too tight.” I could barely get the words out as everything constricted forcing the air from my lungs causing me to also stumble back into him. 

“Sorry.” He said it so softly and I hadn’t even realised he spoke as his hand was across my stomach steadying me while the other loosened the laces enough to allow me to breathe again. 

I couldn’t be totally certain but I thought I could feel his hand shake a little as he held me still. It could be nerves. Nah, must have been my imagination nothing got to Kirill he was a stone wall. It probably was the lack of oxygen to my brain making me hallucinate. The cords were tied, I could compose myself again. He moved away retrieving his hand gun from the table, checked it was loaded, clicked the safety back on then tucked it into the back of his dress pants before putting his coat on. 

“I’d give you a gun but …” His eyes slowly travelled from my head to my toes, “I am not sure where you would carry it.” 

“You’d be surprised. I’d find somewhere to put it.” I smiled back as he held my coat open for me. 

Guess it was time to go. 

The city rushed by the taxi as I gazed out the window. A few days ago this was the last place I ever thought I’d be, sitting in a taxi cab with Kirill on my way to a Berlin nightclub. He too was quiet mesmerized by the city lights dancing across my face. I was lost in a daydream unaware of how long he was watching me and only noticed when I saw his reflection in the darkened window. He held no expression, his eyes dark and unreadable in the confines of the car but this time he was looking directly at me. His body half turned towards me giving him more room to stretch his legs, one arm resting along the back of the seat, totally relaxed. It felt like he was touching me even though his body was just out of reach. 

Catching a glimpse of his refection again finding his eyes were cast down I followed his gaze to see what he was transfixed on and found it. My coat had slid open and off my lap revealing a great deal of my legs, he was checking out my legs yet again. I secretly smiled it wasn’t often I had men admiring my legs. 

He glanced behind every now and then scrutinizing the traffic making sure we weren’t being followed. The city has many eyes and ears someone always sees you no matter how well you plan. The silence shrouded us surprisingly offering some comfort against the uncertainty of meeting a new contact and entering unfamiliar territory. Anxiety and adrenalin is very potent, addictive and a seductive combination. Currently both were pumping through my veins convincing me that I was invincible, enticing me to be reckless. That sweet rush from my chosen career always drowned my sense of logic and fuelled my love for it. There was never any doubt of the thrill of living life on the dangerous side of the tracks. Buying and selling illegal weapons on the black-market was a narcotic which left you wanting more. More money. More excitement. Even hacking into the  _ impenetrable computer system _ of a fortune 500 corporation to siphon off a million or so without them even knowing gave you a sense in immense power. 

It wasn’t an ideal life, it had its risks but it was all I knew and it did allow me to work alone most of the time and from my computers. Isolation is not a problem for me and I made an okay living. That is when people pay their money. 

_ Club Inferno _ loomed over the street greeting us like a dragon waking from its slumber. The blood red neon sign baring its name surrounded by artificial flames pulsated as if it were a frantically beating heart fighting to live. There was no line as such to get in, people generally came and left when they pleased, small crowds did gather outside engaging in; business, conversation or romantic liaisons. I walked ahead of Kirill, the huge bouncer at the door gave me the once over that men do when they’re checking out a woman. He let me pass, with the Russian his eyes narrowed studying him for a long while unsure what to make of him, and Kirill just stared back in silence and waited. The contact was somewhere inside so there was no point in causing a scene. The bouncer then turned to me perhaps wondering to himself if we were a couple or as to why I was with him as he didn’t seem my type. I nodded answering his silent questions then he gave Kirill the once over again before stepping aside to let him through. 

The popular night spot was not yet packed to capacity there was still enough room to move freely between people and thankfully no paparazzi was milling around. The club was a usual hang out for some celebrities and mostly celebrity wanabees. The booming music bathed us in a cloak of rhythm as the energetic lights brought the beats to life highlighting the darkened corners and the patron’s faces. The main bar and the dance floor were separated by a seating area consisting of couple couches scattered around small dimly lit tables that allowed privacy and intimacy. An ideal setting for conducting business deals aw well as sexual ones. 

Kirill returned from the bar with two drinks after leaving a request with the bartender to see our contact Raul, and motioned for me to grab a seat in one of the remaining vacant couches. In the short time he was gone the club had filled more. The music got louder and I turned down three invitations to dance, five requests for drinks and two propositions to disappear into the toilets for a quick fuck. Needless to say I refused all. It only served as a reminder of why I avoided crowds and people most of the time. With that many bodies blocking our view it was going to be difficult to locate Raul. I had only met the man on several occasions in the company of others I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure I would recognise him tonight. The couch we were in faced away from the main bar and the stairway that lead up to the office and private rooms on the next level where Raul was no doubt watching all that was unravelling in his club. I had to constantly crane my neck around to see anything. Raul Ramirez was  _ Inferno’ _ s manager, a flamboyant Spaniard who spent the greater part of his young life emersed in all that was; good, bad and ugly in this city. He spoke his mind, usually got what he wanted and had countless friends in high and low places. If you desired information, contraband, narcotics or even a high priced companion for the evening he was the man to see. 

Reaching for my drink on the table I quickly glanced up to discover that we were the only couple not partaking in some form of intimacy. No kissing, making out, caressing, and canoodling unlike everyone else here. 

“If we keep watching for him like this he’s going to think we’re cops staking out the place.” I said only loud enough for Kirill to hear. 

“Who?” He frowned at me. 

“Raul Ramirez.” At the mention of the name his full attention landed squarely on me. I calmly answered his astonishment. “I figured he was the contact this is his club after all and not much happens in Berlin that he doesn’t know about.” 

I moved closer to him. “He’s probably watching from upstairs right now so like I said, if we don’t start acting like we’re here to have some fun and blend in Raul will get suspicious.” 

It was Kirill’s turn to study everyone around us and that included the foreplay opus on show. The couple sitting opposite us, the woman sitting straddling the man’s lap, were making out like two sex starved teenagers groping each other in the backseat of some car hoping to score for the first time. All tongues and hands exploring everywhere. 

“What do you have in mind?” His eyes locked onto me and intensely focussed on my lips awaiting a reply. The sexual tension unexpectedly crackled amplifying its very existence. 

My lips parted on the verge of forming that first word, his eyes never left them and I couldn’t help but notice him suck in a deep breath, everything started to close in around us. His eyes then met mine and remained there as I stood to slowly slide into his lap to sit side-saddle. It was more likely out of habit on his part as his hand went to rest across my knees. I ran my hand along his shoulder steadying myself as I leaned more into his body. I felt his warm breath brush my neck then the top of my chest as I placed my cheek to his, the stubble tickling as I pressed my lips against his ear. 

“How’s this. Fun enough for you?” I whispered ... this was me being reckless. 

There was a short pause and his eyes closed before he answered. “More that enough.” 

I felt every word he spoke resonate from his body through me. His voice was deeper, rougher that I had ever heard it. More intimate. The scent of his cologne washed over me, sandalwood with a hint of vanilla, and I exhaled. My sigh was involuntary as I felt his body shift under mine. The sexual tension flared up a notch from simmering to sizzling hot. 

“We have to focus Madison.” He cleared his throat but his voice was still strained. “Do you see Raul?” 

Damn he was right we had to concentrate on why we were here. I opened my eyes not realising they were closed and my lashes brushed against his ear forcing him to draw in a sharp breath. I scanned the room, not moving away so as it appeared to any onlookers we were necking. “Yes I see him he’s at the bar now.” 

Raul Ramirez wasn’t a tall man but what he lacked in height he made up for in confidence. Tonight he wore black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination of how well toned his body was along with a fitted red satin dress shirt. Unbuttoned to expose his entire chest. Yep there was nothing reserved about this man. He leaned over the bar smiling and talking to the female bartender who kept running her hand up and down that chest. She told him something then pointed in our general direction. Having kissed the back of her hand he then followed where she was indicating. He straightened in one fluid motion and his eyes instantly locked onto mine from that distance as he made his way towards us. His shirt gaped open more with each choreographed step. Dark hair, dark eyes God he was beautiful to look at. People milled around him, spoke to him but his gaze was solely on me as he approached. 

“Where is he now?” 

The sound of Kirill’s voice broke the trance I was in. For a split second I temporarily forgot I was sitting on his lap and why I was in the club in the first place. 

I finally spoke. “He has found us.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Raul was there and the couch nearest to us was suddenly empty, we hadn’t seen the previous occupants leave. He pulled the seat even closer ready to get down to business. I slid my arm from Kirill’s shoulder moving to vacate his lap but he placed his arm tighter around my waist.

“No stay.” He said it while looking at Raul. 

Raul smiled and his eyes seemed to drink me in. “You are so right she is much too delicious to let get away.”

He was sitting that close, elbows resting on his knees, that he traced a finger down the length of my exposed leg. "You were always the mystery. Good to see you again Blue Nova.”

_ Blue Nova _ was my hackers tag, not many people knew it and even less spoke it to my face. “I’m flattered you remembered me.”

“How could I your reputation precedes you.” His fingers still played along my skin.

I didn’t like him touching me but I had to play nice we were here for information. “As does yours.”

“So how exactly did that shipment of computer games worth 1.5 million Euros go missing?”

“What can I say shipments get misplaced, mislabelled all the time.” I shrugged.

Raul chuckled. “Does that also apply to the 200 million you made vanish from Constantine?”

A cold chill ran through me. “He deserved it.”

“It doesn’t pay to break your heart does it? His father still hasn’t forgiven him for losing that money.” His gaze settled on Kirill. “So is he your bodyguard?”

“Why, do I need one?”

“Constantine is looking for redemption,” there was a long pause from Raul, “or revenge. I do not know which. So be careful.”  
  
Raul’s flirtations fell onto Kirill. “Well the famed Russian assassin interesting indeed to have you in my club.”

“You know why I am here.” Kirill remained stoic.

“I have been informed, yes. I have what you want.” Raul’s gaze travelled the length of Kirill and then me, then back to Kirill again. “Question is, do you have what I want?”

“What is your price?” Kirill’s eyes narrowed.

Raul leaned all the way back in his seat. “Now, now I just don’t only deal in money.”

That was true Raul Ramirez preferred to take money as payment but if the whim struck him he would settle for merchandise, information and also favours involving the flesh.

“I do have private offices upstairs we could continue conducting negotiations over some drinks. I’m always up for some more harmless fun.” He spoke clearly making his innuendo unmistakeable.

  
We were entering dangerous territory, Raul always played for keeps and this time there were definite high stakes. Normally I wouldn’t have let things get this risky but having Kirill there gave me a sense of security he wouldn’t let things get out of control. Maybe that was just plain stupid of me. Only time will tell.

Kirill frowned starting to get irate with Raul’s games. “Money is all I have to offer. If you do not want that then our business is done.”

“Wait lets not be too hasty.” I placed a hand on Kirill’s chest, my gaze still on the other man. “Raul is just teasing, it’s what he’s good at. Besides he could never resist the lure of money or even much more sexier bounties.”

“Come on Raul you were never one to follow the rules, the thrill of the risk is what you live for. Be it money, goods or women.” Without any provocation I placed my foot on the edge of Raul’s seat, right between his legs, raising my skirt higher giving him a peek at my panties. Hoping that would tempt him enough to take the offer. “You have more to gain than lose.”

My sudden boldness also took Kirill by surprise as my knee slid out from under his hand leaving it to rest on my exposed thigh. His fingers firmly pressed into the soft warm flesh there as Raul continued to stare. Though I wasn’t sure if he was transfixed by my crotch or Kirill’s hand. Nothing like throwing the hint of sex into the mix.

Raul slowly licked his lips as his eyes travelled up to meet mine. “Crimson silk really does suit you Nova, though you don’t seem the G-string type of girl.”

“There are a lot of things about me that may surprise you.” I felt the sting of Kirill’s fingers digging into my leg silencing me. Guess he wasn't a fan of the interaction.

Raul slid forward in the chair crashing his groin against my boot; there was some friction as leather made contact with leather, half sitting on it. A satisfied groan escaped him. “I would love to find out what they are.”

He reached to touch my thigh, my breathing quickened as he undressed me with his dark eyes, but his advances were stopped by the Russian’s hand clamping around his holding it at bay.

“Raul!” Kirill’s gruff tone snapped the Spaniards attention to him. “We are wasting time. Do you want the money or not?”

Raul studied Kirill’s hand on his and I felt the Spaniards body react to the man’s touch. At that moment I couldn’t tell which one of us he wanted to have the most. Kirill threw his hand away from his as if his fleshed burned him, probably realising the same thing I did. Raul just sheepishly smiled.

“Wait here a minute.” Raul stood, there was no denying the fairly visible bulge at the front of his pants of which he wasn’t to ashamed to show us, and made his way over to the back of the bar.

Kirill slid me of his lap then stood reaching for our coats slung over the couch.

Bewildered I stared up at him. “Why are we leaving? Raul is about to give us the information you want. ”  
  
Kirill turned slowly towards me; his eyes had darkened along with his voice. “Because if he asks for you and I to fuck him I will be forced to break his neck.”

Empty handed and meters from the main door I walked ahead of Kirill who provided cover concealing the gun under our coats he carried. My pace quickened and we were almost free as we zigzagged through the crowd, as it undulated as if participating in some primitive sex dance when Raul appeared blocking our exit. Standing his ground I slammed into him as did Kirill into me then without warning Raul wrapped his arms around the both of us, holding us firmly to him in an unforgiving embrace locking my arms by my side. However his eyes were only for the tall Russian as his hands purposely slid down Kirill’s back to give his ass a squeeze. 

I froze waiting for Kirill to react but he didn’t, the gun still remained hidden. Raul smiled as he moved us closer like a spider reeling in its prey once caught in the web. The two men just stared at each other having a clear view over my head. I was so tightly pressed against Raul’s front I could feel his every heartbeat not to mention all the other body parts the blood was rushing to. So there I was sandwiched between the two men. One man undeniably excited to be pressing his body against warm inviting flesh and the other thrilled that that flesh happened to be mine.

The crowd closed in imprisoning us. I shut my eyes and held my breath fearing that any movement from me and things were going to get sexually explicit. Guess some of it was my fault for being a tease earlier. Raul wasn’t an imposing man there were well defined muscles under the open button downed red shirt as my own body reacted to the intimate contact of broad shoulders and strong arms. With him crushing me to him my breasts threatened to spill over the corseted top onto his chest. In my high heeled boots my mouth was directly inline with his as I felt his warm breath on them; instinctively licking my lips I briefly tasted his in the process. Raul grinded into me once more but his hypnotic gaze was still consumed by the man behind me.

Kirill on the other hand was built like a wall, tall and athletic; there wasn’t much on his body that wasn’t soft. Less so as time played on. That I was sure of as my body moulded itself to the front of his, from shoulders to ass in an attempt to distance myself from Raul.

But before I could do or say anything Raul kissed me. Having my mouth closed didn’t stop him from thrusting his tongue inside and running it along my teeth before delving deeper; in and out then in again repeatedly exploring. It was a rough kiss designed to claim or distract me. Causing my body to unwillingly respond as a moan escaped me and somewhere in the depths of my mind I knew I secretly wished for it to be the man behind me doing this to me. I recoiled immediately and my head collided with Kirill’s chin. I didn’t know what Raul’s motives were; was he genuinely hitting on me or was he trying to make Kirill jealous either way he was turned on. It was strangely sensual and repulsive at the same time after all he was virtually a stranger and I was letting him tongue wrestle me in public.

I felt Kirill’s arm slide between Raul and myself locking across my chest pulling me closer against him, the kiss abruptly ended as he moved us back. Even over the music I heard him click the safety off the gun and reaching behind I placed my hand over his and the gun. Kirill relaxed somewhat at my touch removing his arm.

Raul reluctantly let us go and smirked as he slipped the piece of paper containing the contact information into my cleavage. His fingers groping my breasts as he pushed the prize deeper down.

“Forget the money I enjoyed that more. Hope to have the two of you in here again," Raul slowly walked away yet he till made sure he had some physical contact with Kirill as he let his hand linger on the Russian’ firm ass, “and make it soon.”

The crowd fell and surged again trapped in the trance of the pulsating music and as soon as some bodies separated Raul from us Kirill nudged me towards the door.

Outside the cool night air rushed upon me causing me to shiver, a short leather skirt wasn’t a good shield against the weather and not to mention my top half with my shoulders bare. Or was it the encounter with Raul that provoked that response from me? I could still taste him in my mouth, God I needed a drink.

Kirill held my coat open for me; I stepped into his arms letting him slide it over my shoulders, his hands lingering there as I started to button up.

“Do you want the information now?”

He quickly shrugged on his coat then led me away from the crowd around the club entrance, one hand now resting on the small of my back.

“Well?” I looked up at him finding his intense eyes on me, well my cleavage to be exact. Some things about men never change.

He seemed to shake whatever thoughts he had free to answer. “No not out here some one could see.”

We quickly walked another block or so, every so often he turned to check behind us. Somewhere along the way he pulled me aside from the people and the brightly lit sidewalk and into a more dimly lit alley pushing my back up against the wall. I nervously glanced around hoping this wasn’t the end where he disposed of my services and body because I’d out lived my usefulness. Thankfully we weren’t totally alone; it may have been my saving grace. A handful of party goers were down the other end arguing loudly in German who was paying for the taxi ride home that was all I could decipher, the words slurring in their drunken state. They wouldn’t have noticed us not even if I screamed at the top of my lungs.

There was another couple much closer to us but they were otherwise preoccupied with kissing and groping each other. Sex up against a wall, be it a grungy dirty back alley wall, required a fair amount of skill and effort and judging but the amount of noise these two were making it did. The surrounds were making me feel uncomfortable; first the taunting and blatant teasing in Club Inferno then the kiss from Raul and now this alleyway brothel.

I couldn’t help but stare at them, how voyeuristic of me, finding their lack of inhibition fascinating. Kirill found himself watching the show also. The vocal young woman was wearing a G-string, well as far as I could tell it may have been nothing as she had one leg hooked around the waist of her partner. Whose hand travelled the length of her skin massaging and caressing as he went higher and higher to trace the perfect roundness of her ass cheek, exposing the naked flesh for all to see. With his every exploratory touch and kisses she moaned pulling him closer. His attentions moved from her lips to her neck as he trailed kisses down it while his hand fumbled to undo her top. This was when she turned her head to the side seemingly to look directly at me, silent sighs escaping her lips as his hand dipped inside cupping a breast. She continued to stare at me, writhing as his tongue went to her now exposed nipple licking the bud till it became hard and firm before taking the metal stud pierced there between his teeth. All I did was stare back. He pulled on it and she cried out then he hastily sucked in almost the entire breast. 

We were that close to them I distinctly heard the sound of wet skin making intimate contact with wet skin and her cries of pleasure as he started up the rhythmic grinding against her. Heat began to flush across my face as I realised he must have been exposed himself and had just entered her.

Kirill placed a hand on the wall near my head suddenly blocking my view bringing my attention back to him. His unbuttoned jacket fell open revealing the long taught line of his body, so masculine, so very inviting; he motioned for me to retrieve the piece of paper. “Madison the contact information.”

I delved into my cleavage; the piece of paper fell lower than where it originally was. Then I looked up at him and blushed not wanting his eyes on me, not with the peep show going on alongside us and not witnessing my fascination with it. His gaze settled on the hand I had in my top lifting each breast as I rummaged for the paper and I’d have to admit I enjoyed having his eyes there. All the while the moans and grunts got louder next to us. Heat rush through me as his eyes met mine and I recognised desire and determination in them. Suddenly I remembered what it was like to be sitting on his lap with his arms around me; leaning into that warm body then having those strong fingers resting on my bare thigh before being crushed up against all of him. God I really did want to taste those soft lips, to kiss him as if I didn’t have a care in the world but a voice was telling me that it wasn’t a good idea to get involved in something so complicated.

My finger tips found the edge of the paper and I slowly pulled it free, watching as his eyes followed its path, and then held it out to him. 

Kirill took it from me still staring down at me with those searing eyes. “Hmmm ... it feels warm.”

I noticeably blushed and he knew his words had provoked that response. A scream sounded and I looked to the couple beside us and Kirill glanced in their direction but was more drawn to the far end of the alley. I noted the change in his body language, he was on edge again as he straightened to his full height his hand reaching for the gun at his back. With his free arm he pulled me away from the wall and ushered me behind him. I failed to locate what he was focussed on having trouble seeing over both the people and industrial waste bins littering the alley. I squinted and tried again, from what I could make out there were five of them approaching, one of them was clearly limping. They looked like the same men who were chasing us across town that first night I ran into Kirill. Guess they didn’t give up too easily. I still didn’t recognise them or knew which one of us they wanted or even who sent them.

I was going to ask what do we do now when Krill had his gun in his hand and out in the open, backing us out of the alley. Our pursuers were half way searching for us. Luckily Kirill noticed them before they did us. He raised the gun firing it once in the air, the men froze in mid step and everyone, including us, either hit the ground or started running. Screams erupted all around as a steady stream of panicked faces sped past.

We were running again, the gun returned to its hiding place, weaving in and out of people at a break neck pace as Kirill towed me along after him. I tried my best to keep up with his long strides because I knew that if I fell he wouldn’t stop dragging me. A taxi cab waiting to turn the corner caught his eye and all of a sudden we were racing across the road dodging traffic. My heart leapt into my throat as I felt the rush of air skim past my body from the oncoming cars. At this point I was gripping his hand for dear life. If I fell now I would probably end up dead. Kirill slapped the taxi’s roof opening the door to shove me onto the back seat, barking out a destination to the driver adding there was a two hundred dollar tip if he made it speedy. 

The cab lurched forward as it pulled out into the lane of traffic; screeching of tires and a barrage of car horns erupted, our pursuers had made it across the street and spotted us. Kirill grabbed me and pushed me down on the seat lying half on top of me shielding my body as the sound of bullets exploded past us, a couple struck the car. I strained to see out of either window hearing them approach shouting orders to not shoot to kill only wound. Without a second thought my hand dived under his coat retrieving the gun tucked in the back waist band of his pants and held it up to the window as shadows advanced. Kirill tried to sit up but I hooked my free arm around his neck and held him down as my eyes homed in on the glint of the gun then the man holding it. I clicked the safety off and fired shattering the glass getting him in the arm causing the gun to topple from his grip. The injured man crumpled to the sidewalk swearing as the others scattered and some continued firing at us even though others told them to stop as police flooded the area. One commandeered a passing car and they all made their escape to follow the taxi. 

The taxi driver kept on driving even though he was yelling, swearing at us. Kirill shouted back ordering him to just keep on going. He sat up enough to still be below the line of sight of the back window and reclaimed the weapon from me. His hand slid over mine taking the gun I still had raised and I never spoke nor protested as my breathing began returning to normal. I didn’t remember when we had lost our pursuers since we were still slouched down on the back seat as he regularly checked that we had eluded them. The journey back to the hotel seemed longer. Maybe it was and maybe I was just plainly losing my mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully we were back in the sanctuary of the hotel room. I was still in the bathroom, I’d been in there for the better part of an hour, Kirill hadn’t questioned or complained guess he figured I needed some alone time. Most of which was spent under the shower. The warm water felt so soothing against my tired body. Each droplet massaging my skin as the two vodka shots I just had did to my insides. I must have soaped myself down at least three times in attempt to erase the memory and the trace of Raul’s touch from my body as the alcohol washed the taste of him from my mouth.

Watching the fog evaporate from the mirror I applied the small surgical band aid to the cut above my eye I had gotten sometime from when we left the alleyway to the taxi ride back to the hotel. My hands still trembled from the run in with the goon squad as well. I knew how to handle guns and would fire one if pushed but I preferred to steer clear of them. Selling weapons I had no problems with it was being caught in the cross fire that was a whole other story. As the old saying goes; _you can’t out run a bullet_. 

My eyes too were slightly red from the tears; yes I admit it I had been crying. Only a little and definitely not in front of Kirill that’s for sure. Things were spiralling out of control I just wanted my money so I could go back to my life of unanimity.

I stared into the basin at the water and blood trickling out of the make-shift icepack fashioned from a handful of ice cubes wrapped in a washcloth. It was crude but functional in keeping the bruising down to a minimum. Gulping down the six aspirins I composed myself and silently exited. Slumping in the chair I buried my face in my hands desperately trying to block out the events of the last five hours or so I could just have a few moments of peace. This city was doing it to me again, royally screwing me. I was supposed to have been paid and out of here on my way to a tropical island resort somewhere enjoying the sunshine and cabana boys. Instead this city was throwing every hurdle at me to keep me here. Kirill placed a cup next to me. I slowly glanced up at him then the hot steaming liquid then back at him.

His voice was soft, I could say almost caring as he knelt beside me inspecting the cut. “It will hurt for a day or two but it will heal.”

His fingers lightly traced around the bandaid before trailing down the side of my face leaving a trail of fire behind. He was still dressed in the clothes he had on for the club, I closed my eyes fighting the urge to do the same to him and only opened them when I felt his hand slip away.

“Drink the tea Madison it will calm you.” He abruptly stood, my eyes followed as he headed for the bathroom. He paused in the doorway glancing back me. “Thank you for what you did tonight … shooting that man.”

Nothing more was said as he disappeared soon after I heard the sound of the shower. Well that certainly was some thank you. Guess I did save his life. This meant he owes me, big time.

As I sank into the couch and with two sips of my now warm cup of tea I was somewhat relaxed. The small blinking light of my laptop distracted me; I completely forgot I had left it running. I took a couple more sips before opening it finding the search results. A listing and accompanying summaries of news headlines, most of the articles were in Russian. Something about an explosion or bombing in a shopping centre. I blankly stared at the sprawl of words, it was late, my head pounded and I simply couldn’t be bothered translating it all. Reigning in my curiosity I closed the laptop and switched it off, it wasn’t a necessity for me to have the answers to my questions or as to the true identities of those in the photograph. Knowing about Kirill’s life, his past would be of no real advantage to me. I couldn’t blackmail him with it. Probably couldn’t sell the info, even if it did involve scandal or classified material, to the highest paying media tabloid or an adversary just for the hell of it. But I needed him alive to get my money and if that meant saving his hide then so be it.

I glanced at the couch, the pillow was perched on the neatly folded blanket up on one end, he hadn’t made up his bed yet. Then I studied the perfectly remade huge warm bed and decided to let him sleep there tonight leaving me the luxury of the couch. I had imposed enough and this was his room, it was only fair that he should sleep in his own bed.

The room was starting to spin again, maybe I was thinking too much, so I stretched out alowing my body to relaxed more as soon as my head hit the soft pillow. It smelled of the sandalwood soap and slight cologne he used, I closed my eyes not fighting the image in my head that he was on the couch with my head resting on his thigh. I rubbed my cheek across the pillow but in my mind it was all him, the muscles contracting as I pressed my face against the softness of the jeans wanting to feel the warmth of his skin instead.

The loud knocking on the door knocked me right back to reality. The visitor pounded his fist again this time yelling for Kirill. I jumped up careful not to make any noise as I listened through the bathroom door for Kirill with one ear and the ruckus outside with the other. The shower switched off so I tapped on the door whispering loud enough to get his attention but low enough so as not to alert the visitor, who was till shouting, to my existence.

“There is a man here looking for you.”

I stumbled back a little as the door abruptly opened and Kirill was there with only a towel wrapped around him, his body still glistening slick with soap suds and a gun in hand. I couldn’t remember if he had it on him when he went in or if in fact he had a secret hiding place in there for them. One other theory could be that he liked to bathe with his weapons. Kinky to say the least.

“Hide in the bathroom. I’ll get rid of him.” 

He pushed past me, the movement causing the droplets of water to streak down his skin making the towel, which was small on him, cling even more. An expanse of thigh flesh flashed with each step making the material stretch tighter across his ass. Why oh why couldn’t this be taking place under regular circumstances where I could truly enjoy the sight. I shut the door as he reached the main one but remained close to listen.

Kirill opened the door the gun hidden behind his back.

“I see I have come at a bad time my Russian friend.” The rather tall German swaggered into the room, a broad smile plastered on his face when he saw him in the towel. The precariously balanced cigarette between his lips bounced as he spoke.

“Put that out Gehrig or you will set off the smoke alarms.” The gun Kirill had was suddenly gone, stashed away again in a hiding place within the blink of an eye. 

“Damn health conscious hotels they suck the fun out of life.” Gehrig begrudgingly searched for a place to dispose of the cigarette, finding none he kept it.

“Why are you here?” 

“Now, now Kirill I will tell you soon enough,” the cigarette was gone from his mouth and in his hand as he waved it in front of the Russian, “but first it appears you need to finish your shower. Besides I have to take a piss.”

Kirill glared at him, suds streaming from his hair down his face onto his chest. 

Gehrig’s chuckle defused the stand off as the visitor prompted him towards the bathroom, “Don’t tell me you’re shy?”

Hearing their approaching footsteps I recoiled from the door and frantically searched for a place to hide. Where the Hell was I supposed to go? The door handle squeaked as it started turning, I kept on backing away debating whether or not to take on the visitor but I had no idea how big this guy was or if he was working with or against Kirill. I collided with the shower screen and instantly froze muffling the sound of the impact. Why is it that with things that take a split second to happen they seem to unravel in slow motion. The door began to open; I had to reach a decision fast. I spun on my heels and leapt into the shower stall, which consisted of a sliding screen fixed atop the wall to wall bathtub. It could definitely accommodate two comfortably. I fell to my knees face down scrambling to the far end of the tub, my head slamming against the side as I rushed to curl myself up into a ball, enough not to be easily seen.

The two men cast shadows across the frosted glass of the screen as they walked in, Kirill quickly searched for me making sure his body obscured the view from Gehrig.

“Shower, you are wasting precious time.” Gehrig pushed Kirill towards the tub and subsequently me.

I held my breath, my heart was beating a furious five hundred times a minute and my ears rang with the sound along with the hammering in my skull. Was he going to get into the tub … with me? I glanced up long enough to see him stepping in. Keeping his back to me he removed the towel and slung it over the screen before turning on the taps. I couldn’t tell if the water was warm or cold but I surely felt a tremor run through me as it lapped against my folded legs.

Better not look up even though I was fighting every urge to do just that. I dare not turn away fearing that any movement would betray what I was doing and thinking and continued to stare at his legs studying how the water pooled at his feet and how it streamed down the back of them coating every muscle in a wet sheen. Creeping its way toward me soaking my jeans. My eyes moved higher, every female hormone in my body was spurring me on after all he was currently very much naked, to rake over strong thighs. I swallowed hard pushing down the lump in my throat, his back still to me and Gehrig continuously talking to him. Tilting my head up slightly I chanced a glimpse at the roundness of his firm ass, his slender waist then those broad sturdy shoulders as muscle and sinew danced beneath his skin when he moved. Small scars and nicks littered his body, mostly his back no doubt a consequence of the life he led.

The toilet flushed Gehrig had finished relieving himself, more likely he had enough target practice with the cigarette he tossed in there. Subsequently, Kirill’s shower ended as he turned reaching for the towel. In that one fluid motion I got a flash of one smooth well toned hip followed by a flat lean stomach complete with a trail of dark hair leading from his belly to lower regions, all that was sexually male. The snugly wrapped towel only emphasised the bulge at the front even more as he stepped out of the tub. I immediately looked down so he wouldn’t know I was watching him but he probably knew. Rapidly wrenching away my head crashing again into the side of the bathtub, I instantly held my breath along with my swearing fearing that the men heard it. I was saved by Gehrig’s loudness as he tried to persuade Kirill to go out for some drinks and some beautiful talented female company. Kirill remained silent ushering him out of the bathroom. 

I let out a huge sigh of relief when the door closed and sat up, that was a mistake as the thrashing in my skull returned with a vengeance. My face felt hot, flushed and the room began to slowly spin. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too serious and only a symptom of me unintentionally showering with Kirill. A wave of nausea hit and I took in deep breaths resting my forehead against the coolness of the shower screen. It did ease the dizziness.

“Gehrig is gone.” Stated Kirill opening the ensuite door.

I eased myself upright making sure not to slip on the damp tub bracing for the pain, it never returned, here’s hoping that standing held no problems. As soon as I stepped out into the open space of the room a chill rocketed through me fusing with the heat already there, from my soaked legs up to the top of my head sending my teeth chattering. I grabbed the nearest towel and encased myself in it steadying my feet in order to take my next step without falling on my arse.

“Madison you okay?” Kirill shouted from the main room.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I tried to sound self assured and carefully made my way out. It felt like I was sweating madly but I was also cold not to mention the image of him naked was seared into my brain. H e mustn’t see me like this it was bad for business.

I found Krill standing by the table, reading through the papers Gehrig delivered. As soon as he saw me he pulled out a chair so I could sit, he was only dressed in black track pants with hair and body still wet. Probably due to the rush to get rid of the unannounced guest.

“I thought he was never going to leave.” I sat thankful not to be standing.

“So did I.” Kirill seated himself opposite me. “I was ready to throw him out at gun point.”

I barely made a smile at his attemp at being funny and cute.

“Are you sure you are okay? You look,” he studied me for a moment, “… ill.”

Fatigue started to set in as I wasn’t sure I even heard his question, which he repeated several times. “Yes ... I think everything must be catching up with me.”

We were back to staring at each other before he finally spoke. Nothing was mentioned about the incident in the bathroom.

“Your cut is bleeding again. I’ll clean it up then you better change.” He returned from the bathroom with supplies.

“When did you get a first aid kit?” I watched him sit and fuss with the antiseptic bottle and wash cloth.

“I decided I needed one after the restaurant when you hit me with the gun.”

Before I could say anything he grabbed the front of my chair pulling me towards him. It skimmed across the carpet in one seamless motion trapping me between his legs as he straddled both me and the chair. He leaned into me ripping the now mangled bandaid from my temple. I winched in pain. My fingers digging into this thigh. I hadn’t realised my hand was even on his leg. His hand holding my face was the only thing stopping my head from snapping back.

“Sorry.” His voice a low deep whisper that vibrated along my skin.

I watched on in silence as he reached back with one hand, the other still holding my face, to soak a corner of the washcloth in the disinfectant. Those muscles I only caught glimpses of underneath his shirts were in clear view stretching and working across that wide well defined chest.

Moving even closer he pressed the washcloth gently on the cut. I didn’t make a sound or move away and simply stared ahead letting it sting. His breath felt warm against my cheek as I in turn felt the warmth of my own breath bounce off him. I was so close that if I leaned in a fraction more I could nuzzle his neck and strong shoulder. A droplet of water started its voyage from his face down his neck, along his chest then rolling lower across his stomach. It was mesmerising to witness. I was hypnotised as another began its journey, meanwhile he had applied a fresh bandaid. The droplet danced about as it hit the pulse point at his neck sending my own pulse racing. I wanted to follow its trail with my tongue, taste him in my mouth. Or was that just too rude of me?

My mind fogged over as I looked at him fixating on that droplet that went everywhere I wanted to go. Wanted to claim and wanted to hide in. Suddenly the images blurred and the scent of sandalwood engulfed everything then softness touched my lips. Smooth velvet tentatively rubbing against them enticing me to want more. I didn’t protest. Then firmly kissing me. 

Daring me to ask for more. 

The only one question left was ... Should I?


	11. Chapter 11

I broke the kiss trying to regain control over the situation and what I was feeling. Again he just gazed at me ... waiting. Another stray droplet of water embarked on its journey, winding its way from his temple down the side of his face. It then teetered on the edge of his jaw before gliding smoothly down his neck, this was where I made contact with it unable to resist touching him this time. He sucked in a large breath as soon as my lips touched his cool skin, my tongue flicking out to absorb the damp trail left behind feeling his skin prickle with goose bumps. I let the droplet continue its voyage downwards, my kisses following closely behind it. A sigh rumbled somewhere deep within his chest slowly travelling up to escape; I smiled it was just the reaction I wanted. Then his hand was under my shirt skimming its way up my bare back; his touch scorching a hot trail ... I shivered.

Stopping just above his nipple, why rush things, I reversed my journey to his lips that were more demanding and persuasive. I would be quite content to keep kissing him all night long, anything to have those lips anywhere on my body. It was his turn to trail kisses down my neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive skin along my collar bone. His hand was still moving up my back, pushing my shirt up with it, long fingers spreading firmly holding me to him. My now bare stomach rubbed against his and I lost all train of thought and cursed the T-shirt I was wearing wanting no barriers between us. Nothing but naked flesh touching.

I managed to slide off his lap to stand all without breaking the kiss intending to remove my shirt. Instead within a breath he had unfastened and slid my jeans down my legs, holding them underfoot as I stepped free of them. All this with one hand. Impressive, the man has skills. He ran his hands up my exposed thighs, my eyes locked onto to his as he guided me back snugly into position straddling his lap. Without the annoying denim between us it was obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, the thin material of my panties a useless barrier against the harshness of the track pants and the blatant bulge in the front as he pressed us even closer together.

His hot kisses travelled down my body, his stubble scraping my skin mingling with the burning contact his lips made. I tilted my head back allowing him more access. His hands roamed across my back before moving over my stomach lightly skimming the bottom of my breasts, causing my nipples to harden. Hell I just wished he could rip the damn shirt off me and be done with it.

Trying to move things along I raised my arms hoping he’d get the hint. Surely enough he did, breaking the kiss he leant back running his hands up my sides and arms taking the shirt with him. So there I was watching as his eyes settled on the heavy rise and fall of my exposed breasts with each staggered breath. There were no secrets now I was pretty much naked.

My fingers dug into his shoulders repaying the pleasure he was giving me with pain the moment his mouth touched my skin. They were fervorous kisses tracing around the edges of one breast then the other, he was very careful to avoid the dusky centres. 

Sheer torture. 

The remainder of my self control drained away, I needed more than anything for him to take all of me into his mouth and he did just that as I moved to thrust my nipple there. He sucked in almost half of the entire breast, the last thread of my control snapped and I grabbed the back of his skull smothering his face against me. His teeth sinking into my soft flesh. Payback for my fingernails in his shoulders. 

He lifted his head taking in a sharp breath before doing the same to my other willing breast, his hand slid underneath grabbing both buttocks and crushing me against him. My panties were starting to stick soaked from my own wetness, drenching the front of his track pants as a result of him grinding me against is hardness in a slow rhythm mimicking his suckling on my tits. A shudder rocketed through me as the roughness of his tongue grazed across my already painfully hard nipple before he broke free. We were still joined at the groin and I loudly protested in no longer having his hot wet mouth in contact with any part of my body.

“Don’t stop now.” Barely getting the words out I ran my hands down his chest paying special attention to his nipples and continuing down his flat stomach, my fingers dipping under the waistband of his pants fully knowing what I wanted to touch.

My fingertips skimmed the base of his almost fully engorged shaft when his hand clamped down over mine dragging it back up to kiss my open palm. His voice full of lust . “Not yet … soon.”

“But I want you now.” Pleading I crushed more of my body up against his, planting a bruising kiss on his swollen lips biting down enough to almost draw a little blood before moving on to his ear. I slowly ran my tongue along its outer shell then sucked in the soft lobe several times before trapping it between my teeth, not breaking the skin, whispering, “I want you inside me.”

Tightening underneath me his breathing became more strained as I resumed kissing his neck and chest. He was saying something to me but I wasn’t concentrating on the words only the sound of his voice and how good his touch made me feel. First he spoke in English, then Russian, then back to English where he remained. All the while his hands had a mind of their own as he ripped my panties off me. Now those hands were exploring all of my naked body, grabbing my arse and pulling me closer forcing me to open up more for him, the bulge between us ready to burst through the material and enter me. I moved my hips, eyes focussed on watching his as his body reacted to grinding against mine growing longer and harder. We both groaned in pleasure.

I leaned back further balancing on one of his hands still on my ass as I grabbed his other hand guiding it towards my front where our bodies melded. I held onto two of his fingers sliding them down my stomach, across my mound and into the hot sticky wetness. He pushed his fingers deeper inside me, stroking everything, my body shuddered as I almost came from the movement. Straightening I let him support all of my weight wanting more.

Holding his face to mine I stared into now darkened lust filled eyes only just getting the words out. “I need you to fuck me Kirill.”

Suddenly in one fluid motion he stood, with me still wrapped around him, both of us glued at the groin and carried me to the bed. I protested when he separated our bodies placing me down after tossing the covers aside.

I moved to the middle and he followed kneeling between my legs, his eyes raking over my eager body spread- eagled before him. Where those eager eyes settled a quivering flamed blazed along my skin just as if he had physically touched me. I arched my back when his gaze lingered on my breasts instantly remembering what it felt like to have them in his mouth. There was no denying how aroused and turned on he was, the front of his pants already soaked from mostly me perfectly moulded itself to his fully erect shaft. The only thing keeping it at bay was the elastic waist band. I lifted my legs hooking his waistband between my toes, he raised his eyebrows in surprise, I smiled pulling the pants down with my feet. I clutched him around the hips holding him in place with my knees, his skin felt hot and smooth, totally forgetting to breathe as the tip of him dipped inside me. My hips thrust upwards demanding more of him; it was his turn to smile as he spread my legs wider to lean over me. Propping himself up on his hands doing a semi push-up making sure the full long length of him was rubbing against me. 

Sweet heaven.

He planted kisses from my mouth to my breasts then venturing lower causing me to squirm underneath him. The damp trail left in his wake aroused me even more as I felt that flexible tongue slide in and out of my belly button, leaving my body on the verge of unravelling. My will demolished.

Looking down the lengths of our bodies I watched as he slowly entered me. I had to, wanting to see his thick heavy shaft push inside me. In one smooth motion he plunged deep within stretching and filling me forcing a surrendered moan from me. My breathing faltered with the overwhelming pleasure of having him inside me and when he withdrew, desperate to stay connected my hips intuitively followed. Instantly the emptiness was filled as he drove deeper into me again building up a steady rhythm. The feel of our hot and sweaty bodies working together set mine on fire as he pounded harder into me, it was as if he was trying to punch a whole out the other side. I was on the verge of exploding. 

My eyes closed, every trace of thought vanished and all I was capable of was feeling my body reacting to his. I hadn’t even realised I was clutching the bed sheet in a death grip until I felt his hands free mine from them or that I was holding my breath. He pushed my arms up entwining his fingers with mine shifting his weight a little off from me. I felt the warmth of his breath as he released one hand to hold the side of my face, urging me to look at him.

I slowly opened my eyes meeting his heated gaze. “Breathe for me Madison ... you have to breath.”

I deeply inhaled. This time we stared at each other lost in the watching. The pleasure and control etched on his face as he started to move again, sliding smoothly in and out instantly igniting my body into urging him to quicken the pace. Each breath we took and each plunge drove us closer to climaxing. His arms slid underneath my shoulders holding me up as he rested on his elbows, my head cradled in his hands as the pressure increased and I constricted around him making him plunge deeper and faster. The last threads of sanity were ripping away as I felt his body ready itself for release along with my own. 

The moans grew louder. Our breathing more staggered and our hearts threatened to break through our chests. My body sparked alive and was on fire when with one last push he tumbled us over the edge and we both orgasmed. A final shout from me lingered in the room as our sexually depleted bodies collapsed on one another. I didn’t quite expect the sex to be mind blowing.

He hadn’t fully pulled out from me even though he had become limp but my legs remained wrapped around him keeping him from escaping. “Leaving so soon?”

He smiled down at me letting his elbows support most of his weight reaching to stroke away a stray strand of damp hair from my face. “Once wasn’t enough for you?”

“I don’t know you have to ask me that after the second time.” Smiling in return I ran my hands down his back then up again.

To my surprise he rolled over onto his back positioning me squarely on top of him, we were still joined. He was still inside me. We kissed more slowly this time, more tenderly while waiting for the flames to trigger once more. It didn’t take long for him to become hard again and I hadn’t stopped wanting him. Still this time our love making was less frantic, gentler as we explored each others’ bodies. The second orgasm was more shattering than the first. 

All desires now fully satisfied, our bodies entangled together true exhaustion finally let the sleep claim us. At that moment I didn’t care what happened tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

There it was again that crushing weight pressing hard on his chest along with the all too familiar taste of dirt and blood wrapping its welcoming arms around his cold body. Forcing what seemed to be his final willing breath from him, sending him deeper into the void. In all honesty this time he should stop fighting it and let it claim him. He had waited so long for the pain to cease.

The silence and the darkness always seemed comforting. Peaceful. The pressure in his chest began to ease. God it felt good just to let go.

“Kirill.” His restlessness woke me; I called again, “Kirill?” 

There was just enough light coming into the room for me to see he was staring at me with those lifeless eyes again. I touched the side of his face; there was a long pause before he slowly blinked. I sighed with relief; I thought he had stopped breathing.

“Close your eyes, you need to sleep.” I rearranged the pillow before stroking his temple, my lame attempt at giving comfort, all the while he silently watched me in his frozen state. 

He finally did do as I asked.

An icy chill pulled me from my slumber and I sat up realising that I was all alone in the bed. After searching the relatively dark room I found Kirill standing by the window staring out onto the city. The curtains were still drawn, all except for the slender gap where it failed to reach the wall, allowing the touches of morning light to collide with his unmistakeably naked body. Every rugged male curve, every taught toned muscle highlighted by the pale orange glow from the fading man made street hue streaming in.

I could clearly see that his jaw was clenched, his face expressionless. Where ever he was or whatever he was thinking he was lost to it. Sad because of it.

The room grew colder even though the dawn nudged its way in regardless. I pulled the blanket tighter around me as I moved from the bed towards him, not bothering to get dressed. I noted that most of the contents of the vodka bottle resting on the couch near him was drained. He didn’t turn or greet me choosing to remain distant; I reached out my hand to touch him then stopped unsure if he wanted the physical contact. Not that we didn’t get enough physical intimacy last night from each other, the memory was still fresh in my mind and my fatigued body.

Oh to Hell with it. I draped my arms along with the blanket around his body from behind; his skin was just as sullen as his mood. My body slowly melded to his out of a newly formed habit, down the long smooth line of his back and over the natural curve of his arse. The scent of his skin invaded me as I closed my eyes resting my face against one solid shoulder blade. Every steady breath he took resonated through me as heat started to spread from where our bodies touched. To places he so readily explored last night. I didn’t want to move away being quite content to just hold him. I must be getting soft in my old age.

For a long while neither one of us spoke. Silence the only thing keeping the rest of the world out.

“I know you have the photo Madison.”

It wasn’t an accusation. His voice void of anger remained soft. I had no reply for him; he didn’t push me away and I felt his body tense up before he spoke again.

“I didn’t always have this life. There was a time when I gave a damn about what I did.” His sudden openness took me by surprise as I juggled with the options to either hear his story or leave his personal life well alone. Did I really want to know about the young woman and boy in the photo?

He drew in a steadying breath yet still his voice crackled around the edges. “He was the most precious thing in my life and she the most beautiful.”

A lump started in my throat, I knew what tragedy sounded like, and I had to force myself to speak. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t need to know.”

Not hearing me went on unveiling the painful memories regardless.

“I still remember his laugh ... a soothing lullaby. He smelt always of chocolate and soap, every time he hugged me I knew he had been helping his mother bake. Chocolate cookies were his favourite. When I came home late he would greet me carrying a glass of milk and a freshly baked cookie, but sometimes sleep would win the battle and he’d fall asleep waiting. That annoyed Andreas the most.”

His voice trailed off into the distance, well into the past and in and out of Russian.

_ English … _

“Katrina’s smile was brighter than the sun. I never expected them to be taken away from me. Not that soon, not that violently.”

Without thinking my arms tightened around him.

“I was straight out of the Academy and into a two year posting at a local station, I already spent six years in the army. They let me leave, a reward for obedient service having done my time in Chechnya. I was thankful for the stable life having grown tired of the endless wars, invasion campaigns and strategic rescue missions. I was starting to choke on all the politics.”

His voice remained a gravelled whisper adding to the eerie emptiness of the room. 

_ Russian … _

“The day started out like any other. Arrests from the nightshift were being processed, most of them prostitutes and street junkies. Things were quiet, the black-marketeers, gun-runners and drug factions were lying low. Perhaps they knew of what was about to happen. The Commissar wanted to make the monthly quotas. Every single thing we did had to do with getting the maximum numbers.”

As he continued his whole body changed. His voice grew darker as the temperature in the room dropped further while the focussed intensely on an invisible target directly in front.

“The call came over the radio, an emergency down town. You could see the rising smoke and dust form blocks away. Police, fire, paramedics and news crews were all rushing to the scene. The onslaught of sirens carved a path through the city drowning out all other sounds around us as the city streaked by in one massive blur. Panicked people were running everywhere; others froze and gazed on in shock. The injured that could move wondered the streets sobbing and wailing.”

There was a long pause. “It looked and felt like a war zone.”

I silently listened as he continued mostly in his native tongue, ever so slowly and painfully.

_ The police car ploughed on through the mayhem only to be halted by the police tape two officers were starting to criss-cross over the road. Kirill wound down the window to talk to the approaching officer. “How bad is it?” _

_ “Bad. Most of the two story shopping complex is reduced to rubble. We need to get the people away so we can search for survivors.” The officer quickly returned to directing the fire trucks and paramedics racing through. _

_ Kirill pulled the car off the road and began to tend to the civilians wondering the street, guiding them to the near by ambulance. The barks from the dog squad rang out as the rescue squad started sorting through the wreckage. _

_ “Kirill, Stanislav we need an extra pair of eyes.” A fellow officer from their precinct called out. _

_ They rounded the corner and nothing could prepare them for what awaited there. The dust was still rising from the mangled steel and concrete where once a two storey building stood. The contents of several burst water mains sprayed everywhere hindering any further rescue attempts and the men trying to shut them down. The dust that still hung thick in the air turned quickly to slick fowl smelling mud on the ground, the sewage main must have been damaged also. There was some consolation, there were survivors.  _

_ It was well over two hours before things started flowing consistently. All available emergency services working with such efficiency the scene was being cleared as quickly as possible and the wounded were transported to hospitals throughout the city. Civilians and rescue personnel alike were helping clear the debris and shift through the rubble in hope of finding more survivors. _

_ “I’ve found another one and I think they’re alive.” Shouted the dog squad officer.  _

_ Kirill and Stanislav along with other officers and firemen scrambled over the wreckage to claw at the debris. A long slender hand was exposed; it was definitely female judging from the manicured and freshly painted nails. The wedding band glistened in what little daylight was breaking through, there was no movement.  _

_ “I thought I heard sobbing.” The officer checked for a pulse as the others rushed now to free the survivor, he shook his head as the verdict was a negative.  _

_ The silence thickened as the officers uncovered more of the body. There were no words that could offer comfort only the need to get the job at hand done and done quickly. The officers froze as faint crying heard as more debris was removed.  _

_ “I knew I heard something.” They rushed to free more. “It’s alright we’re coming.”  _

_ Almost the woman’s entire arm was revealed. The officer up front slowed down as some of the rubble had blood on it. One officer glanced up at another, “She must have been shielding the child, we have to hurry.” _

_ Stanislav partially blocked Kirill’s view as they both hurried to dispose of the debris being handed to them. Horror carved into his partner’s and good friend’s face as he turned towards him, his body rigid.  _

_ “What is it Stanislav. Who is it?” Kirill’s eyes met his and he knew it wasn’t good news.  _

_ Kirill glanced past him seeing the other officers removing the woman. Only barely getting a glimpse at her long dark hair before the paramedics covered the body. Unexpectedly her hand slipped out as they stretchered the body over to where the others were, instantly Kirill’s eyes zeroed in on the charm bracelet. Snowflakes she always loved snowflakes. Somehow he knew without asking, racing over he ripped the sheet back even before they set the stretcher down. His body went numb as if a great weight was driving him into the ground.  _

_ He went to hold her shouting her name. It was her. His Katrina. Blood was streaming down her face and arms, she wasn’t moving no matter how much he shook her. Tears started to sting his eyes he knew she wasn’t going to awaken. Then the realisation hit him, ripping the last breath from his lungs … Andreas. _

_ “Where’s my son?” Kirill ran towards the rubble scrambling to where they had found her, smashing through the road block of Stanislav and three other officers who tried to calm him down. He shoved the rescue workers out of the way and began clawing at the brick and twisted metal. Splinters and shards embedding themselves in his fingers and hands as he dug. A jagged steel edge had ripped into his side, he ignored the pain as he lunged forward clutching the tiny hand in his. The skin was warm to the touch but cooling fast. There wasn’t much time left. _

_ All followed him in freeing the small child. Gathering the tiny body into his arms he carried him down to the clearing as the others called for the paramedics. _

_ “Andreas it’s alright I’m here now.” Falling to his knees Kirill began to gently rock him, brushing the smeared dirt and blood from his face. _

_ All the chaos around him faded into nothingness as he prayed for his son to wake. Thankfully he was still breathing be it very slow and laboured. He just had to hold on till the medics came. It wasn’t long now. Shouting for them to hurry and find a doctor Stanislav wrapped a blanket around the two. The wound in Kirill’s side quickly soaked the cloth. He too was loosing too much blood and was on the verge of passing out. _

_ “Open your eyes little one, please.” The tears that threatened to fall earlier erupted as he wept in fear, in desperation, in pain and more so hope. “Andreas. Andreas!” _

_ An ambulance returned from the drop off at the nearby hospital, paramedics rushed over with a stretcher and supplies. _

_ “Papa?” Andreas barely formed the words as his eyes fought to open. For a moment their eyes met and he managed the start of a smile for his father before they closed once again. Kirill felt Andreas grow heavier as his breaths became weaker. Then everything fell into silence. _

_ “Andreas ... no!” _

“The world collapsed and crushed my heart and soul because I couldn’t do anything to save him, I just watched him leave me. I lost the two most important people in my life in one moment of madness. All for what, for nothing. They said it was a bomb. A rebel faction’s act of retaliation against a military occupation of one of the Baltic States. The bullshit of politics messing with peoples lives as usual.”

I felt his tears splash onto my hands. Anger starting to rise within him.

“It hurt more than I can say to lose them. I died inside that day and every day since then I have wanted to die. This life I have is not really living.”

There was nothing I could say in response to his confession. No words could ever console or explain away such a tragedy.

His body tensed then shuddered before he shoved free of my hold sending me stumbling backwards onto the bed in his rush into the bathroom. He didn’t bother closing the door. I could hear him hurling what was probably the vodka. Hearing the toilet flush and the turning off of the tap I figured he had finished cleaning himself up and glanced around the doorway finding him sitting on the cold tiled floor gazing up at nothing. He had picked a fine time to have a break down and fall a part on me; still he didn’t deserve to sleep on the floor. Surely it wasn’t an act, part of a plan to make me feel sorry for him. He didn’t even acknowledge me as I helped him stand and guided him back to the bed. Those eyes were staring at me again; there wasn’t anything sexual about it even though we were both still very much naked. I lifted those longs legs onto the bed pulling the sheet over him. Something was wrong. I have never yet met a straight man who didn’t react to having naked breast bouncing in his face. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

I slid in next to him placing the cold damp washcloth across his forehead; maybe the coolness would settle him. I hadn’t planned on playing nurse maid. I hadn’t planned on caring at all about what happened to him, but yet here I was doing both.

Damn.


	13. Chapter 13

7:30 am

The aroma of freshly made coffee and a faint touch of sandalwood woke me. I squinted through stinging eyes; it felt like I had only just gotten to sleep, enough to see him placing the cup on the night stand. His hair was still damp and his skin gave off the warmth of having just showered. All he was dressed in was a pair of jeans; was there underwear I wondered as the first few fly buttons were undone exposing the trail of dark hair leading from his belly-button to other wonderful lower things. Tucking the sheet under each arm I sat up. I know it seemed silly since my entire back was left exposed but what can you do. I wasn’t thinking logically at that point.

My hand skimmed his as he released his grip when I hastily reached for the cup. Instantly our eyes met but we didn’t speak. It seemed we were going to have one of those awkward morning-after scenarios where no one was going to talk. Or acknowledge that we had, dare I say actual sex the night before or even if it was enjoyable. The baring of his soul when he told me about his family and something of his past not included that is.

He broke the stand off by moving away to retrieve the bathrobe slung over the nearby chair. Buggar this, I wasn’t having any part of this silent treatment so I stood tossing the covers from me. Not after all the touching, kissing, licking and sucking we did last night. When he turned back to me I snatched the robe from him not bothering to put it on, he could just very well watch my naked arse as I walk into the bathroom. I have to admit it I was smiling, the look of surprise and lust on his face was just the reaction I was aiming for. I had paid him back for the silence.

The water from the shower felt wonderfully cool against my skin, so soothing. Then my eyes flew open at the sound of the door closing. Peeking through the small gap left by the sliding door  my fingers curled around the shampoo bottle, pathetic really that that was the only thing I had at hand to hit the intruder with. Thankfully it was Kirill, for a moment there I thought it was his friend Gehrig who had returned. I watched through the frosted glass; he wasn’t moving any closer or leaving, he was just standing there. Before I had time to ask what he wanted his hand was on the shower door sliding it open. I retreated back further into the stall as he stepped in. He was very much naked now. Okay this was developing into a habit, me being in the shower the same time he was. Yet I wasn’t complaining … much.

He said nothing as I watched him rapidly close the distance between us then sink to his knees. Suddenly his arms were around me and he pulled me to him in a frantic embrace. His stubble tickled and scratched my stomach as he rested his cheek there. I didn’t know how to respond. When he didn’t move away, or open his eyes to look up at me, I surrendered to the unexpected hug. The cool water still beat down on us as I ran my hands along his slick wet skin; across firm muscular shoulders and down his smooth back returning the tight embrace. I let him support most of my weight. Our breathing began to slow and synchronise as I felt his warm breath skip along my skin.

We stayed intertwined together for what seemed forever when I felt the sweet sensation of his tongue on my skin. It was one sensation I was now quite familiar with. He started licking around the edges of my belly-button; every now and then the tip of his tongue dipping inside forcing a sigh from my lips. Then he began trailing kisses down one hip and thigh before moving on to the other. My knees almost buckled beneath me when he pressed his lips against the inner most sensitive part of my body. I glanced down finding those dark sea green eyes looking up at me; he was watching my reactions to having him touch me that way and loving it.

Our gazes were still locked on to each other’s as he began to stand; his hands cradling my arse as he nudged my legs apart easily lifting me. I hissed in a sharp breath when our bodies made contact wrapping my legs around him finding that he was already fully aroused and firm. He pushed our bodies up against the wall entering me with ease. There was no kissing even though I desperately wanted to and I wanted to lick all those droplets of water off his skin. There was no other touching just that one basic body contact. We still watched each other as he started up a rhythm, driving deeper with each thrust. He wasn’t going to waist anymore time with a long and arduous foreplay.

My moan turned to groans then even louder sighs as he didn’t let up the pace. I had never considered myself a screamer during sex but having him moving inside me now provoked that very impulse. The shower luckily drowned out some of the sound. Last night my vocals were hushed by his fervoured kisses. That was not the case this morning. Our frantic breaths mingled together as our mouths opened to let in more air, trapped in a frozen kiss, and the primal lust I saw flooding his eyes only turned me on more. I dug my hands into his shoulders to steady myself; he was shoving me up against the wall so hard that I thought I was going to permanently have the pattern of the tiles embossed on my back.

Crushing his body to mine so much so it felt like we were going to be permanently stuck together. The heat generated by our bodies was instantly cooled by the water. When the release came it did so with a fiery rush as he exploded inside me. I followed shortly after. Breathless I felt him soften and begin to slide out of me but he didn’t totally withdraw still keeping us connected. Surely he wasn’t thinking of going into a second round; I had barely recovered from last night. His eyes never left me as he silently unwrapped my legs from around him effortlessly easing me down. Then he did the unexpected, he kissed me. He kissed me like he didn’t want to let me go. 

The kiss was all consuming, passionate and full of regret. It was a goodbye kiss. I had had a few of those in my life time and that was what this felt like. 

Breaking contact he stepped away from me and swiftly exited leaving me alone to my shower. I moved anyway, even if my legs did protest at having to, and peeked through the gap in the stall door to watch his naked well formed arse as he walked out. I had no idea what on Earth was going on or what feelings he was forcing me to feel but nothing has been predictable since I met this man.

Securely tying the bathrobe around me I emerged from the bathroom finding Kirill at the table still dressed in the jeans I saw him in when I awoke. He was reassembling the handguns I assumed he had just cleaned. Guess it was back to business. After all that was what I came here for … Business. 

“Breakfast will be here soon.” He stated without looking up continuing to check and pack away the weapons.

“Good,” I sat on the bed with my back to him retrieving some clean clothes to wear. I stepped into a pair of panties and jeans pulling them up to my thighs before standing to wiggle into them underneath the bathrobe. It was a developed skill of mine stemming from a need on several occasions to dress hurriedly and in some awkward environments. The bra was always a problem as you couldn’t really get one on without being naked on top. I selected a bra then removed the bathrobe; I could have sworn I all I heard was deafening stillness from across the room as I slipped the bra on then the t-shirt. Another little smile played on my lips; it was good to know he didn’t so easily forget.

But that was enough game playing from me we had business to attend to. I sat down in the chair opposite him and he slid a large envelope towards me then resumed packing the guns into the bag. “This is where we are going tonight.”

I pulled out two photos from the envelope; they were of a hotel or apartment building somewhere in the city. 

“Luxury apartments in east Berlin. All highly guarded with top notch security measures.” He answered my puzzled expression.

The next item I retrieved was an invitation to a cocktail party, the two names on it I didn’t recognise. 

“A political candidate is having some kind of fundraiser at a contributor’s loft belonging to some university maths or computer professor. You and I are going as potential campaign sponsors. Whatever my client needs is at his place and we have to steal it.”

“OK,” I sat back not planning on the assignment being this. “…and the guns they are for?”

“Back up. Just in case we need a guaranteed way out.” 

Kirill stood answering the knock at the door leaving me to fathom just what I was getting myself into. I noted that one of the guns was neatly tucked into the back waistband of his jeans. Always on the job. 

“What I need is blueprints to the building; can you find them with your computer?” Kirill continued talking as he dismissed room service and wheeled the food trolley in and began to off load it all onto the table. I was still silent. This was the most talking he had done since we met. He sat and poured two cups of coffee sliding one in my direction. “You also need to get something to wear. We have to blend in.”

“Yeah I suppose I can do that.”

Gulping down the remainder of his coffee he nodded confirmation before crossing the room to finish dressing; shirt, shoes and jacket.

“Are you going somewhere? What about breakfast?” I stared up at him.

“I got all this for you.”

I stared at the buffet before me. The eggs, bacon, toast, croissants and selections of jams. “I can’t eat all this. You need to eat as well.”

He almost smiled while he reached down and picked up two croissants before munching down on a few pieces of bacon. “I have to get some things done.”

“Well then can you pick up some clothes for me at this boutique? I’ll phone in my order now and it should be ready in an hour or so.” I scribbled the address down on a napkin then handed it to him.

“What like take away food?”

My, my, my, he was developing a sense of humour. “They know what I like and know that sometimes I’m in a hurry.”

“Don’t forget the blueprints Madison.” He smacked the tip of my nose with the napkin before shoving it into his pocket and promptly leaving.

I glanced at breakfast; better grab a little something to eat while I’m on the phone and internet, no sense in wasting it.


	14. Chapter 14

I was already in the bathroom and peeking out through the ajar door relaxing the instant I saw that it was Kirill returning, his arms full with garment and shopping bags. 

“Now how did I know that that would be your hiding place.” He teased placing all the packages on the bed.

“I’m starting to think it is my second home.” 

He half smiled at me. “Did you get the blueprints?”

I rummaged through the packages picked out mine and moved it all to the couch. “Yeah, I’m waiting for something to come through now. It shouldn’t take too long.”

I found myself watching him; I couldn’t help it, as he emptied the contents of the envelope he took out of his pocket on the table before shrugging out of his jacket hanging it over the back of the chair. 

_ Geez woman you’re allowing yourself to get distracted by this man again. Keep your mind on the job. Still it has been a long time since I allowed a man to get under my skin. What the Hell was wrong with me. _

My attention was forced back to the task at hand when the computer chimed announcing the arrival of the documents. Hearing it also Kirill walked over to peer over my shoulder, one hand resting on my chair, as I downloaded and opened the encrypted files.

The blueprints and security schematics of the building in question came up on the screen. I managed to get a good friend of mine to hack into the Department of Development and Infrastructure and retrieve the them just so we could familiarise ourselves with the layout of the place. We were walking in the front door but after we get the package we may not be able to exit the same way, a second route would have to be figured out.

Kirill studied the screen then reached over to point out where the main office was in which the item would be and where the security guards were going to be located. “They will have lots guns.”

I slowly glanced up at him. Damn this was getting more impossible by the minute.

“Once we’re inside the room you have to hack into the computer to download what we need.” His eyes flashed down to mine. I responded to his compliment and his faith in my abilities with the faintest of smiles; well at least I thought he was giving me a compliment. “We can do this Madison.”

It took the best part of an hour to shift through all of the information and formulate a plan. It could work. It most probably would work. No better yet; it better the Hell work or the outcome was not going to be pretty.

“Well if I’m going to be awake and alert this evening I’m going to have to take a nap. You can finish reading things.” I stood and went over to the bed, I was feeling tired especially since last night took a lot out of me. As soon as my head hit the pillow my entire body seemed to sigh with relief. I continued to watch him at the computer until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer.

“Madison … Madison?”

The calling of my name tugged me out of my dream state where I was bathed in the bright warm sun surrounded by sand and sea. My eyes opened to find Kirill sitting on the edge of the bed; one arm across me propping himself up, dressed in only a towel. Totally handsome. Totally devastating. His dark hair still damp from the shower he just had, I felt the heat rise from his freshly scrubbed skin urging me to inhale that now familiar scent of him. He showered more frequently than any other man I’ve known. He had to stop doing this to me; turning me around and scrambling my brain with emotions I didn’t want to feel. It wasn’t fair.

“Time to wake up, we have to leave soon.” In an unexpected moment of intimacy he brushed the few stray strands of hair away from my face. I responded by stroking his arm and he suddenly stopped; as if only just realising what he was doing withdrawing both emotionally and physically. The tender moment that sparked between us subsequently faded. 

I got up and gathered my clothes then retreated into the bathroom.

I paused in the open doorway of the hotel’s cocktail lounge as the muffled sounds of music, the clinking of glasses and far-off conversations floated out to greet me. It was almost full with people. Most had already congregated into their small groups; co-workers concluding their day with having drinks with their colleagues, couples embarking on their evening dates and a scattering of hotel guests unwinding from the adventures of touring the city. The décor was an extension of the theme in the rest of the hotel; prestigious yet masculine with its shades of browns and earth tones. The bar was near the main entrance on the left hand side leaving the rest of the space to be taken up by small tables and comfortable arm chairs and couples couches, some in semi-secluded corners for added privacy. This was me accepting his invitation, which was dispensed by leaving a hand written note on the bed as he left before I finished in the bathroom, to meet him for pre-dinner drinks. What the Hell, was this a date?

I was feeling nervous as it was, go figure. Must be what I was wearing, pricey dresses fills a woman’s mind with all kinds of grand fantasies. Well for this evening Kirill and I were pretending to be a couple at least. I stopped just a step inside the doorway skimming my hands over my stomach and thighs smoothing the material down those curves before absent-mindedly playing with my bracelet. It and a matching pair of earrings were left with the note, the final touch in this charade I guess. They looked like diamonds but where probably expensive simulates; I never tested them out but they looked real enough. I had to appear confident and financially well off, a corporate brat with plenty of spare money to burn. Well time for me to jump into the deep end.

I finally located Kirill occupying one of the leather armchairs and he wasn’t alone. I took a seat at the bar close to them not wanting to interrupt, but maybe I would get lucky and overhear some of what was being said. All I could make out so far from my barely passable attempt at lip reading was that they weren’t speaking English. The people milling around the bar provided me with some cover as Kirill hadn’t noticed me yet. He continued to sit, smoking the long cigar totally immersed in the deep conversation with the man opposite. He seemed very comfortable in the dark suit, tie and white dress shirt blending in superbly with the luxurious surrounds.

The visitor slid what looked like a gold cigarette case across the coffee table to Kirill, but I couldn’t be certain there were just two many people milling around me to get a clear view. He never bothered inspecting the item and simply slipped it into his jacket pocket. Then the crowd thinned out somewhat around me and that was when Kirill’s gaze locked on to me. He paused in mid-sentence as his eyes lingered for a moment before both men stood; the visitor shook his hand then promptly left. On his way out he made a point of checking me out; both front and back, head to toe, up and down. He was kinda cute that I noted and that he was packing a weapon, hand gun in a holster on his left side judging by the bulkiness of one side of his jacket.

Guess that was my cue to approach, I walked slowly towards him as he remained standing and watched me. The floor length sky blue evening dress clung to my every curve; the thigh high split on the side allowed me some freedom of movement and flashed just enough skin to be of interest. Well he did say he wanted me to look the part; the lady friend of a wealthy potential campaign investor was what he asked me to be. It wasn’t as if he specified if he needed me to carry any concealed weapons to the party. 

He didn’t sit back down until I sat, allowing himself another long slow draw on the cigar as he continued to watch me smooth out the dress once in the leather chair. I had to be careful because the split in the dress rode up my thigh a lot higher than I bargained on and if I wasn’t careful I could be flashing the entire room. It didn’t bother me any if Kirill saw; not any more. In fact it kind of excited me to know he caught a glimpse, just a sneak peak. Cause I definitely wanted to see what he was wearing under that suit. Parts of my body tingled at the prospect of that happening. In a perfect world; if this was really a date there would be not doubt he’d be finding out later tonight exactly what I had on. Yet it wasn’t meant to be so. 

I didn’t enquire about the man he was talking to, the young waiter who quietly approached diverted our attention from one another. I glanced up at his fresh awaiting face, “I’ll have whatever he’s drinking.”

The waiter turned to Kirill who took a long time to answer him. Slowly raising the cigar he ran his tongue along his lips wetting them before sliding it into his mouth, sucking it just a little to inhale its goodness. Damn he was turning me on. I stared on silently wishing he would simply lean across the table and do that to me, right there in the chair in front of everyone. I wouldn’t have cared what they thought. “Cognac,” was the only word he spoke to the waiter. 

My cognac promptly arrived and I raised the glass in his direction before taking a sip of the warm liquid, praying that it would wash the obscene thoughts from my mind. Then I tried to relax back into the chair, pretty difficult with those eyes still on me. “Why the pre-party drinks?”

He took a long moment to answer. “No reason. I thought you might like to get away from the room.”

I half smiled still feeling somewhat flushed. Another witty comment, he was being a bona fide comedian tonight. “Yeah well staring at the wallpaper grows tiresome after a while. The owner of the room must really love the drab brown and greens of the décor.”

Pleasant casual conversation, all of it in Russian guess he didn’t what to speak English anymore, passed the time as one more round of drinks arrived before Kirill indicated it was time to go. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed between us; perhaps he needed some down time before tonight’s mission. Maybe this was part of his routine to go over the plan in his mind one more time. Then just maybe he wanted to simply enjoy a drink with me. 

I stood making my way out; I was stopped by him subsequently draping his long coat over my shoulders. His hand lingered on my shoulder then slid down my arm a little as he stepped closer. I could almost feel his body pressed against my back as he leaned to whisper quickly in my ear. “You look truly beautiful tonight.”

I turned to reply finding that he hadn’t rushed to move away as he had so often done before. My cheek grazed his unshaven chin sending tremors racing through me throwing me off guard as he placed a soft fleeting kiss there before stepping back. There was no time to react or say anything as he ushered me outside into the waiting car and driver; the man he was talking to inside, as the heavens opened and the cool rain began to fall. We hardly spoke during the half hour journey; it was my turn to go over the plan in my mind. The job seemed simple enough but then again in this business plans are rarely are simply just that. 

The apartment building wasn’t a modern structure. Art Nuevo in its exterior design and didn’t look out of place in this part of town. Once inside the main lobby was far more prestigious than the photos or the plans had initially shown, meticulous care was taken in the restoration and the authenticity of the era it was originally constructed in. There were a lot of neutral tones with many of the antique furnishings were gold plated as well as there being a crystal chandelier suspended from the centre of the ceiling. The penthouse loft was at the very top of the ten story building. 

As we waited for the lift to return I casually glanced around taking note of the set up; there was no real security down here except for the doorman and only one main entrance. A fire exit was off to the side and a stairwell leading to the undercover car park below.

Another couple entered with us and I politely returned the older woman’s smile as she noted Kirill slide his hand around my waist letting it rest on my hip, he was still staring ahead anticipating the doors opening. The woman inspected us as a couple and then winked her approval of him. I tried not to blush. We struck up a conversation as we all exited making our way towards the plain clothes security guards at the entrance hall inspecting all invitations and names on the guest list. As she talked I did the same as before, casually noting the layout of the apartment and surroundings, seeing if they matched the blueprints. Both bodyguards even though dressed in suits were carrying guns, probably two; one at their side under the jackets and a backup strapped to their ankles. No doubt both were ex-police or military which meant they were predictable in their routines. Odds were in my favour that they played by the rules.

Our newly found friends weren’t in any particular hurry to leave and happily gave us the rundown on exactly who our gracious host was. It seems he was a Mathematics Professor who majored in the computer sciences and whose part-time hobbies just happened to include politics and computer programming; an extremely dangerous combination in the wrong hands. The apartment was ostentatiously modern with its gadgets, state of the art home theatre system with giant wall mounted plasma TV and suede furniture. Even with all its modernness the place still wreaked of old money. Various artworks painted by artists long dead adorned almost every wall which stated he was either a connoisseur or just a show pony. There was also an assortment of antique porcelain vases and ornaments, he could have very well been a collector or odds were it was inherited. The Income seemed to support his flamboyant lifestyle quite well. 

We mingled with the other guests, blending in introducing ourselves as keen campaign backers and Kirill carried the farce further adding that he was an investment banker and I was a computer analyst. Yeah I could easily wing that persona. We talked to more guests, nibbled on more snacks , sipped more champagne and delved further into the life of our host ... the child prodigy.

They were the city’s elite; mostly young upwardly mobile professionals with more money than time on their hands. They seemed to adore and praise of our illustrious host as if he was their new intellectual messiah. A few others were people I vaguely recognised as having questionable pasts, even more dubious business dealings and uaffiliates. Dear God I hoped I didn’t run into any of my clients or anyone who knew my line of work in return.

We’d finally got a chance to meet our host Professor Heinz Ruger; although he was a lot younger than I pictured, aged in his mid-twenties, along with the candidate he was endorsing. They seemed pleasant enough and to me appeared to be more than just friends. Their body language was subtle but both men knew each other intimately I’d say.

A haunting melody floated from the piano and violin in the corner, they were more noticeable now that most of the preliminary  _ “meet & greet” _ was over and done with, as couples started breaking away moving to the dance floor. Kirill’s discretely inspected the room with hawk-like precision, careful to note the human traffic on the stairwell and the second level. He turned to face me and I, totally caught up in the party atmosphere thought he was going to ask me to dance. I clearly deflated when he didn’t.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to look around.” Handing me his glass then haphazardly kissed my cheek maintaining the charade that we were a couple, twirling my long ear-ring around his finger as he did so. Then he left me there alone. 

Even our tour-guides had retreated to the dance floor enjoying the music and one another. Oblivious to all around them having eyes for each other as they whispered in low tones using that secret language that only lovers knew. I watched them a little longer that I intended, to some extent envious of the romantic moment encompassing the two. Sometimes I wished my life to be normal and to simply have someone there to share it with, absent of any dangerous complications.

Funny, it seems I have discovered far more regrets in my life since Kirill stumbled into it. It was as if he was shining a light, illuminating everything that was missing from it. Things in all honesty I could never have.

“It would be a shame to let such beautiful music go to waste.”

Startled I turned towards the origin of the softly spoken male voice; finding its owners steady gaze squarely one me. Serene ocean blue eyes, neatly trimmed short dusty blond hair and a pleasant handsome face greeted me. He was taller than average with no outstanding features and an athletic physique as far as I could tell from the expertly tailored dark suit. I took my time in answering.

The stranger patiently awaited my reply, glancing from time to time to the dance floor then back to me. This time he took the champagne glasses from me placing them on the nearby table before holding out his hand to me. “May I?”

I hesitated for a moment then decided  _ ‘what the Hell’ _ , Kirill was off doing whatever he was doing and I was left to occupy my time somehow. I accepted the offer. He smiled in return gently twirling me onto the floor and into this embrace. 

He never told me his name and I didn’t offer mine. He didn’t even ask me many questions we just mainly exchanged small talk about the party and city in general. His German was perfectly spoken but there was a slight hint that it was not his native language. His hand slid lower prompting me to step closer to him, if not only to hear him more clearly as he spoke in deliberate low tones. With every sentence he leaned closer swaying us in time to the music. Yeah we were flirting, big time. Can’t blame a woman for doing that.

When his hand grazed my bare skin at my back I shivered with the excitement and surprise of the contact. His fingers caressed my spine; their tips were softer and less calloused than Kirill’s. Yet my sensitive flesh still picked up the hardened bumps on his thumb and fingers particularly his trigger finger. This man handled guns regularly, nothing out of the ordinary there though. He could simply be police or military but my intuition shouted something much darker and menacing.

My body stiffened at the realisation and my defences slammed into place. I stopped dancing and stared up at him desperate to come up with an escape route. A frown came across his pleasant features as his arms loosened around me. Lucky for me the music had ended allowing me the opportunity for a graceful and speedy exit.

“Thank you for the dance.” I stepped back from him and his arm slid from around my waist altogether.

Suddenly I glanced up towards the second floor as if an invisible force had pressed me to, finding Kirill glaring down at me ... at us. He was bracing himself against the banister; his knuckles turning white as he strangled the wood in his bare hands. His eyes had turned cold and as dark as Hell itself, his jaw clenched so tight the vein at his temple was about ready to explode.

Judging by Kirill’s reaction I instantly knew my suspicious about this stranger were right. The short blond hair, clam blue eyes, unassuming face that could easily blend into any crowd; it could have only been one man that fit that description and pushed Kirill’s buttons like that. Everyone in the underground had heard the stories of their confrontation but I thought he was long gone from Berlin.

Kirill rushed down the stairs pushing his way through the crowd, I could see his hand disappear under his jacket going for the gun that now wasn’t there. Habit.

I backed away from the stranger. People around us weren’t paying any attention to what was going on and continued about their business. By the time I turned to seize one last good look at him to verify his identity he was gone, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. I searched the room for him wondering if he saw and recognised Kirill. Stupid me I should have been on my guard and realised who he was sooner.

“Do you know each other?” 

I felt the heat of Kirill’s question and the sting of his grasp as he squeezed both my arms pulling me towards him. I slammed to his immoveable body and fury. “No, I had no idea. He just was there and asked me to dance.”

I had never witnessed him this angry before, usually he displayed a resolve and calmness. His nostrils flared and I could feel his pulse race with adrenaline as he scanned the room for the mystery man.

“It was him wasn’t it?” I softly spoke fearing that any sudden burst of sound would set him off; still at the same time I had to know the answer.

Kirill snapped his wild eyes to me, a few seconds passed before he answered. A small number of swear words passing his lips first. “Da, it was Bourne.”

“Oh shit ... Jason Bourne.” Now I was swearing, “Do you think he recognised you?”

His grip tightened on my arm as he dragged me away and out towards the deserted balcony. “I’m not taking that chance. We have to get this thing done now.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“Why are we out here?” I stared up at him expecting an answer.

None came; he was too busy peering through the slender gap the thin curtains left as the outside air filtered into the room. Kirill made sure we were off to the side of the sliding glass. Bourne was no where to be seen but Kirill didn’t buy his absence as proof he had left entirely.

Now he looked at me. “Are you sure you don’t know Bourne? If you are lying to me …”

He didn’t bother to finish the threat. He didn’t have to; I knew exactly what that chill in his voice meant. His face was in front of mine, close enough to feel his warm breath rushing over my skin and the anger it masked.

“No, of course not. I have only heard the rumours and stories surrounding him. We have never done business.”

Kirill still glared at me for what seemed an eternity. It was almost as if he was physically shifting through my mind attempting to find the truth.

“I swear I am not lying to you.” I couldn’t stand his silent scrutiny any longer.

His hand went to the side of my face and my heartbeat kicked up a notch. I had no idea what he was doing, for the first time since we met real fear was prowling around the edges. All that made him exceptional at his job was focussed on me. 

Laughter and approaching footsteps drew my attention towards the billowing curtains and away from the Russian. Before I could react his lips were against mine. The heated kisses totally taking me by surprise consuming me as he crushed his body to me and against the wall. The split in my dress giving him easy access as he ran his hand up my thigh and around to grab my ass grinding me more against him. I didn’t know what to think, barely able to breathe as he kept his mouth firmly locked onto mine. I couldn’t even stop the low moans escaping from me as my eyes closed remembering how good his kisses felt.

The laughing couple took a step onto the balcony then changed their minds seeing our hot and heavy make out session. Apologising for intruding they made a hasty retreat back into the party. Satisfied we were alone again Kirill pulled away as abruptly as he started.

“Check no one else will disturb us.” He ordered as if the last few minutes had never happened.

I pushed myself away from the wall far enough to see inside while Kirill reached over the railing in the far corner pulling up the rope tied there finding the small gym bag on the end. The rain had stopped but it was still wet and chilly out, I shivered with the thin material of my dress and my back exposed to the elements as I kept a look out not knowing much at all about the plan. The large ceramic pot and their plants decorating the corners of the balcony partly hid Kirill from view as he knelt emptying the bag’s contents. He pulled out two handguns, quickly attached their silencers and snapped in the ammo clips before sliding a gun in each jacket pocket followed by two spare clips.

“I need my coat.” He didn’t look away from me until I moved; guess he wanted me to fetch it for him.

In my absence he had untied the bag shoving the rope inside it then tossed it over the railing. Silently plummeting ten storeys it landed squarely on one of the large trees bordering the street below, tangling in its branches and leaves. Returning I held out the coat to him but he didn’t take it, instead he dropped to his knees in front of me. His hands on my bare upper thigh prevented me from stepping away. I glared at him wondering just what the Hell he was doing down there. His fingers lightly brushed against the soft sensitive flesh as he fastened the small holster, complete with loaded revolver, to my leg taking his time flattening down the straps ensuring it was securely in place.

The feel of cold steel pressing into the thin lace of my panties along with his deliberate lingering hands sent sparks through me, igniting my most inner core. Widening my stance I exposed more of my leg and gave easier access to wherever he needed to go. Perhaps I was indeed tempting the Devil. The wild kiss before and now this; I finally had to look away. It wasn’t fair that his touch could torture me this easily, I had to move or things were going to get extremely XXX-rated on this balcony.

His hand stopped moving and he smoothed my dress back into place that was when I looked back down at him finding those intensely green eyes fixated on mine. Coldness wasn’t what I saw in them, it was all heat, a furnace aimed solely at me. He wanted me and I revelled in the pleasure that he did. Everything in me was screaming for him to just put his mouth where his hands had been, so as to quench the growing need. Last night there wasn’t any place left on my body he didn’t explore with that mouth and tongue. Damn just put me out of my misery.

“Madison.” His voice snapped me out of the reverie I was in. I didn't even realise I closed my eyes as I remembered our wild love making. His lips a breath away from mine, all he had to do was tip his head a fraction forward as my lips parted anticipating the kiss I yearned for.

“That is the back up gun.” He pointed out placing the jacket he was wearing over me then he tran sferred the guns from the jacket pockets into the coat. While buttoning up the jacket he silently pulled me in closer, cradling my face in his hands compelling me to look at him, “We need to get that package tonight, stay focussed Madison.”

Unexpectedly he leaned his forehead against mine emphasising the importance of what we were here for, before leading us back into the party. One hand was around my waist as we weaved through the crowd and up the stairs. He kept his movements cautious so as not to reveal that he was armed to the teeth.

_ “Leaving already?” _

It was our new found friends, the tour guides. Kirill didn’t even flinch as he turned to answer, “Sofia just wanted to freshen up before saying goodnight to our host.”

“I’m afraid the jetlag is finally catching up to me, long flight from Rome this morning.” Luckily I remembered that  _ Sofia _ was my alias tonight and quickly quashed my puzzled frown, the inquisitors eventually wished us a goodnight. 

The further we travelled through the upper level hallway the more the crowd thinned out, and the closer Kirill gravitated towards the wall as we went along. A designer suit clad security guard strolled past, on his scheduled round and shot us a second scrutinising glance. Kirill didn’t speak but whatever the silent exchange compelled the large set man to leave us and keep on his way. At this stage we had our backs right up against the wall; nah it didn’t look all that suspicious at all. He glanced back just the once to check that we were indeed all alone.

Stopping he pulled me closer and into the frame of the locked door as his hand darted inside the jacket he placed on me for what I now saw was an ID card out of the gold cigarette case and two pairs of gloves. The glove was on before he swiped the card and entered the code on the login panel. I held my breath if access was denied then that would probably trip the alarm and then a whole lot of fancied armed security guards were gonna be raining down on us. He snatched me to him sliding us through the door the instant the green lock light blinked on, re-entering the security code. Once inside he searched the room with the pen light for the desk and more importantly the personal lap-top sitting open on it.

“I have no idea where the package is or what it is, only that you have to get it off the computer.” Kirill whispered lighting a path for me to follow.

“I’ll give it a shot. You do have a name for me at least?” I pressed any key praying it didn’t trigger any security lock out; the screen beeped to life.

Kirill glanced over his shoulder at me, a short pause in searching the small office. “ _ Trident _ was all I was told.”

The password prompt flashed up on screen and I started the usual process of hacking into the system; trying numerous combinations of personal details I managed to find out about our host on the NET, partial photographic memory. Well for the most part it was reliable. Fingers crossed. A few more hurried combos then  _ BINGO  _ I got in.

“I’m not finding anything substantial with that name, a couple of email references to  _ Trident _ but nothing else.”

Kirill leaned over my shoulder, one hand braced against the table, scanning the files as I scrolled through them. “What about encrypted files or anything behind a firewall?”

“Nothing as far as I can tell but then again it could be anywhere or anything. The program could be cloaked or there’s embedded coding maybe even a super matrix. I can’t even tell how many security tiers exist on this thing. All that takes time, our host is one the world’s best computer programmers.”

“Funny and I thought I had one of the world’s best computer hackers working on it,” he was looking straight at me, “so tell me you’ve found something on there.”

I kept on searching. “It’s probably nothing but some fancy window dressing, I really need more time to be sure and a whole lot of luck.”

“We may have just run out of both, “ Kirill glanced down at his watch then the door, “The guards are on a twenty minute cycle and the lap-top would be too difficult to conceal if we take it…”

His voice trailed off, a clear sign he was getting agitated. “Can you copy the hard drive onto something?”

“It’ll take far too long. I quickly shut down the computer, running my hands along its sides and finding what I was feeling for I ejected it. “I’ll just have to take the hard drive with us.”

I waved the flat box in front of him before sliding it safely into my jacket pocket. “Now let’s get out of here.”

The trace of a smile on his face vanished as footsteps gathered behind the door. Kirill ran the pen light around the room finding an adjacent closed door and shepherded me into what was thought to be a closet as the sound of the access panel beeping its acceptance of the code rang out. Once stepping across the darkened threshold I knew this was no closet. I took a couple of steps forward and had to stop myself from gasping out loud as I ran smack bang into something that didn’t feel like a wall. Kirill turned from listening at the door and shone the light in my direction; I almost let out a squeal at the face staring down at me. Reaching past me he grabbed the man around the neck, I had no where to escape to, the skin didn’t give way under the pressure of his finger tips.

“It’s not real, a mannequin.” His whisper was rough and adrenaline filled as he returned his attention back to what was happening beyond the door and this room.

I gingerly tapped a knuckle against the figure and was greeted by a hollow sound. I was spooked by a dummy dressed in a uniform, silly me. “Strange, this uniform doesn’t look military.”

Kirill momentarily looked back to scrutinise it. “Looks like Police; East German Secret Police.”

“Stasi?” I took out my own light; curiosity was getting the better of me. “The name on the tag is the same as our host’s, but how could that be? He would have only been about ten years old when the wall fell.”

“It must belong to his father, a brother or some other family member then.” Kirill threw back at me while thumbing through a pile of papers infront of him.

I shone my torch around what could easily pass for a small walk-in filing cabinet; the shelves were over burdened with old books and files. Some looked like journals and official log sheets. I flipped open a nearby file; the pages and photographs inside fading and yellowing with age. The date stamped at the top was 1975; that explained why the type face was patchy in places from an old mechanical typewriter. “They’re photos of a prison. What is all this, research papers?”

“Could be or he could just have a fascination with the pain and suffering of the convicted.”

I slowly closed the file, “Some things should stay buried in the past.”

The light in the main room went out and Kirill opened the door a crack checking they had left. 

“Wait for me by the stairs. I won’t be long.” He raced out of the room. I hadn’t even noticed he had slid his hand into one of the jacket pockets I was wearing retrieving what was in there. 

The hallway was still relatively deserted and I did as requested watching on as the party downstairs was continuing on in full swing; shortly after Kirill emerged from a usually locked room intent on a speedy exit. Seconds behind him a faint stream of smoke started to drift out from under the door which quickly intensified causing a thin layer of fog to settle on the floor. He almost rounded the corner where I was in clear sight when everything went pear-shaped, being in such a rush he failed to notice the other man hastitly approaching. The collision was inevitable and spectacular. 

Bone and flesh; more to the point their heads crashed into each other.

“Son of a bitch!” Swearing loudly Kirill’s gaze locked onto the other man which caused the rage to instantly surface again. He then punched him squarely in the face bloodying his nose before retrieving his own gun from inside his jacket.

Stumbling backwards the other man barely reached for his weapon as Kirill slammed all his weight and forearm into the man’s neck, almost breaking the bone, crushing him up against the wall. “Bourne, you should have made sure I was dead back in Moscow.”

Jason Bourne the only mark to elude the Russian assassin and in all honesty most thought he had indeed killed Kirill in the car accident. Bourne managed to quickly, if so very painfully, suck in a few quick breaths before striking him across the face with the butt of his own gun. Bending back the Russian’s hand in his lapse of concentration he wrenched the weapon from him sending it sliding across the floor; driving him backwards into the opposite wall ramming the barrel under his chin.

“On any other day I would finish the job right here and now but I’m not after you.” Bourne’s voice rose barely above a whisper remaining ice cold. “Tell me though, how did you survive?”

Kirill spat out the blood pooling in his mouth, “I was too stubborn to die that day.”

The sound of the safety clicking off and the added pressure of cold steel firmly pressed into his skull stopped Bourne from asking more. Instead both gladiators just glared at each other.

“Look I really don’t give a rat’s arse about what  _ kinda-kin _ ky you boys got going on but I strongly suggest you put the gun down and back away from him.”

Ignoring the request Bourne remained solely focussed on the Russian. “I won’t miss this time Comrade.”

Kirill fleetingly glanced at me somewhat surprised to see me there. I drove the gun harder into Bourne. “Well I sure as Hell won’t miss from here either. Now it’s your choice.”

The silence seemed to expand on forever before Bourne did as asked and stepped back with gun and hands slightly raised. This time he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. “Like I said I’m not here for you.”

Then the deafening claxon of the smoke alarm echoed igniting a ripple of panic through the party guests. It was only then that I realised Kirill must have planted a smoke bomb to create a diversion, since there was no heat emanating from the room. The stand off lingered as the smoke thickened stinging my eyes and also Bourne’s non-reaction troubled me. If he was going to lunge forward and wrestle the gun from me I really couldn’t fight him off in the get up I was wearing. Too late to see how it was going to play out as the regular security team rounded the corner marshalling everyone down stairs. Bourne instantly tucked his gun into the back waistband of his pants backing a few steps away. I moved in front of Kirill discretely passing his weapon to him behind my back as the guard approached asking us to join the steady stream of guests rushing past. I felt Kirill’s arm flex and if it wasn’t for the timely arrival of the guards he would have had a second swipe at Bourne.

Now neither man wanted to walk ahead of the other, never turn your back on the enemy I guess. The decision was finally made as we were all shoved down the stairs. Sticking close to the edges I grabbed Kirill’s hand pushing through the crowd wanting to put as much distance between us, Bourne and security. Meanwhile many were trying to squeeze themselves in the elevators in the mass exodus of the penthouse. While in an attempt to control the chaos we, along with the others, were being shuffled into the emergency exit stairwell. Bourne was still meters behind us and being swallowed up by the crowd every passing minute, none the less I kept overtaking more and more just to make sure. As we descended each floor more people from the other apartments flooded the stairwell and I kept on pushing trough them. Moments later we were clear of them all and a full flight of stairs away from the main lobby; we had finally reached the ground floor. The din from the crowd following grew increasingly louder the longer we waited catching our breaths before opening the door.

This time it was Kirill who took me by the hand pulling me through the mass of tenants and guests spilling from the lobby out into the street. He wiped the blood trickling again from the cut on his lip; it purposely served as a reminder to check the whereabouts of the American responsible. It was far too difficult to tell if he had made it out of the stairwell, at least the people made a good buffer. If we could just get to the car then we would be home free.

To add to things the howling of sirens shattered the night as a tidal wave of emergency services vehicles sped towards the building. That was all we needed; authorities breathing down our necks. Damn we were almost there mere meters from freedom. The car we arrived in was within sight and still dutifully parked across the street when Kirill suddenly stopped and began reversing. Leaning against the car busy reading the newspaper and totally oblivious to the vehicle pulling up along side, the driver was startled by the men exiting. They exchanged words but I couldn’t make them out or if they actually knew each other. Kirill kept backing away counting on the swelling crowd to cloak us once more.

“Great, now what?”

Kirill turned around and grabbed my arm quickening the pace; the other men now systematically searching the crowd advanced with definite purpose. “Run!”


	16. Chapter 16

We continued back through the mass of people, I had no idea what was happening due to the obvious fact that I couldn’t see past Kirill let alone over the crowd. All I knew was that I was being shoved in every direction possible; it was like being trapped in a pinball machine. More black suits poured out of the building onto the street shielding their employer Heinz Ruger and his politician life-partner from the entire world. Wonderful more men with guns to worry about, any chance of an escape route was fading fast.

Our appointed driver’s hand gestures were getting more panicked as the men in black continued demanding as to our location with every strike. He finally caved pointing in our direction, moments later he was slumped motionless against the car. Orders barked out from inside the lead car sent the interrogators straight for us. Kirill grabbed my arm and started sprinting; I only made it a few meters before stumbling.

“Stop, I can’t run in high heels.” He barely gave me enough time to rip my shoes off and toss them aside, all I needed now was to cut my feet on some broken glass or rubbish littering the street.

The screech of speeding tires and pounding of determined footsteps hunted us down the darker side alley; there was no way to outrun them. More hurried instructions were issued from the lead care as the men on foot raised their guns. We needed to get back out to the main street and under some kind of cover. Luckily the narrow streets made it difficult for the cars to follow as we rounded another corner. My legs ached and my lungs burned, sprinting five city blocks wasn’t something I did often.

I was slowing down relying heavily on Kirill to pull me along. He suddenly jerked me into the street café past surprised dinners and staff through to the busy kitchen. Screams, swearing and the smashing of dishes exploded around us as he crashed us through the back door. The protests and devastation worsened by the time the others arrived. I sucked in a few much needed breaths as he surveyed the deserted alley way for options.

“Do you know how to handle a motorcycle?” Kirill asked already hotwiring the Ducati parked there.

“I can hold my own I guess.”

“Good, you can steer then.” He slid all the way back making room for me.

With helmet fastened and Kirill’s jacket securely buttoned around me I hoisted up the dress mounting the bike, the thigh high split thankfullly giving me some ease of moment. He pulled me back against him getting our balance right before clicking off the gun’s safety raising it at the ready for anyone coming through the door. I revved the engine and the bike lurched forward in a screeching haze of speed and rubber as the two men following burst through the door managing to get a couple of shots off. Kirill returned fire sending them both diving for cover behind the near by rubbish skiffs allowing me to put some distance between us. I cut across the path of the approaching car unaware that it belonged to our pursuers.

I straightened the bike determined not to allow the car to pull up along side giving them a clear shot, the second car slowed to pick up its two passengers from behind the café. Kirill was saying something to me but I couldn’t quite hear him as I snaked in and out of the traffic, this unbalanced him sending the bullet he fired astray as it shattered the car’s side view mirror.

It had been raining causing the tyres to splash cold water up my legs as I fought to avoid the puddles and keep from wondering into the path of the oncoming vehicles. The traffic flow had increased which meant we were approaching the main arterial road at last. Adding to all the rest I now had to keep the gunfight away from the populated areas and innocent bystanders. I quickly glanced back finding Kirill slamming the fresh ammo clip into the gun, the two cars were still hot on our tails with the gunmen inside were also reloading their weapons. They were lightening fast as he pushed me forward onto the bike using his body as a shield when the bullets flew past.

Time was running out for us to ditch these pains in the arses. I unexpectedly swung the bike around the corner throwing Kirill off balance causing him to thrust his free hand between my legs grabbing onto the front of the seat under my thigh, as wonderful as it was to have his hand there I quickly roped in my wondering thoughts. We were in serious trouble here. Zeroing in on the lead car’s reflection in the large shop front windows I tapped Kirill’s leg indicating that I was about to turn again before launching the bike up onto the footpath. Kirill took the opportunity to get some shots off sending a barrage of bullets into the side of the car directly behind, blowing out the tyres and windows. The driver wrestled to gain control and the car fish-tailed across the road spewing up sparks as metal grinded into bitumen. The second car slammed on its breaks avoiding the collision as its counterpart recoiled back into its path; emulating some bizarre impromptu mechanical ballet. Yet spurred on by speed the lead car crashed wrapping itself around the power pole pinning both occupants inside the twisted steel and glass cocoon.

We darted across the street travelling the footpath for a second time ignoring the people gathering to gawk at the commotion. The one functional car remaining corrected its course resuming the high speed chase. Kirill motioned for me to take the next corner; I silently complied. There was a distinct change in the surroundings as the quaint orderly shop and cafes brimming with life were swallowed up by much larger buildings looming over now sparsely lit streets. Kirill fumbled through his pockets for another ammo clip only to loudly swear when he came up empty. Time for some drastic measures, we weren’t going to survive this without bullets. Again his hand was on my thigh claiming the back up revolver he strapped there earlier at the party. His thumb grazed the soft sensitive flesh as cold steel slid along smooth skin threatening once again to shatter my concentration. In one fluid motion the weapon was free from its cosy nesting place prompting a sigh of regret to escape my lips. He returned fire at the car behind us; six shots were all that he had left so they had to count. The car jerked sideways but was unable to evade the bullets that riddled the passenger side door sending tiny glass missiles splashing inwards piercing flesh and bone. The gunmen dropped his own gun in panic and pain as the numbness and chill started to invade his body.

The driver struggled with controlling the skidding car pumping the breaks shouting at the man coughing and wheezing next to him. “Just shut the fuck up and pick up the damn gun!”

He allowed his eyes to leave the road and the target in front to check on his co-worker who had gone quiet. Wide open eyes blankly gaped back at him; it was only now he noticed the scarlet stain steadily spreading across his chest, the small droplets dripping from his mouth also merged with it. Anger and frustration combined as he blindly reached for his own gun. It took a huge amount of focus to shoot with his non-preferred hand and to steer a speeding machine with the other.

Clicking off the safety with his thumb he sent a volley of bullets our way. Kirill loudly swore again knowing that with only two shots left and more back up assassins on the way the odds were quickly spiralling down to zero. In the meantime I was occupied with manoeuvring the motorbike out of the pathway of those bullets until I felt Kirill’s hand around my neck. He was trying to unclip my helmet. Finally succeeding he glanced over his shoulder finding the car closing the distance between us and its driver who was lining up the gun again. Only this time the chamber clicked empty. This was Kirill’s chance to end things once and for all.

The car was still gaining speed even though the driver frantically groped around the passenger side floor for the discarded gun. Kirill turned more in the seat, the sudden shift in weight causing the bike to wobble slightly, making one more sweeping assessment of the exact location of the vehicle behind. Curious I watched in the side mirror. The driver disappeared for a split second as he stretched to retrieve the gun with his finger tips, by the time his eyes settled back on the road he had no chance to fire as the unexpected missile hurtled towards him. Having been thrown with enough forced the helmet cracked the windscreen upon impact before bouncing over the car, the shattered glass remaining in place obscuring his view. At first he thought he had been shot and then realised he hadn’t after quickly sucking in a few deep breaths steadying the nerves. He leaned as much of his body as he could out the open window aiming at us, remembering what he was there for in the first place.

Unexpectedly a semi-truck was slowly reversing out of the alleyway onto the road up ahead; that was all the chance Kirill needed as he bent forward pressing his entire body against me to pull the bike off to the right and around. Simultaneously as we arced across to the other side of the road the car behind had finally caught up and for a moment time seemed to stop as all out gazes locked together knowing that only one victor was coming out of this dance alive. Baffled by our sudden change in direction the gunmen hesitated in firing giving Kirill the clear shot. As the bike levelled out with the car Kirill swung the gun over my head, every muscle straining in his outstretched arm as he pulled the trigger expelling the last two bullets. I couldn’t help it I had to look up to see if he had hit the target. The man’s head snapped backwards before gradually turning to stare out the window at us in silent reverie. Blood steadily filled the void where his eye used to be and trickled down the side of his face like ruby tears.

We skidded sideways as I slammed on the brakes and watched the car continue on its high speed journey where it crashed into the rear of the truck, crumpling upon impact. The trucks huge back wheels compressed everything in the front seats into an unrecognisable mangle of metal and meat before igniting. The occupants of the bigger vehicle just managing to jump free as the fireball wasted no time in consuming all, they were barely visible through the flames and smoke screaming into their mobile phones to the emergency services. Time to make a hasty exit before more people gathered.

The motorbike was soon ditched and we took a taxi back to the hotel, more precisely its underground car park where Kirill lead me towards my SUV.

“We’re not going back to the hotel room?”

He didn’t stop walking. “No, we have everything we need in the car.”

I paused wondering when on Earth did he have the time to pack the car, there was no time left to argue plus we couldn’t risk staying in the one place for too long in case we were followed. 

Kirill held open the back door for me. “Best if you sit in the back out of sight.”

I did as told and we sped off to a destination I had no idea of and honestly didn’t want to know about. Stupid of me perhaps but there have been enough surprises for one night, all the fight was rapidly draining from me. This was a Hell of a lot of trouble just to get paid for a shipment of guns.

Even for such a late hour the road was full with a steady stream of traffic. Kirill met my gaze in the rear vision mirror, “There is a bag in the back with some clothes you can change into.”

I reached over the seat finding the gym bag and the clothes inside, including extra items. Kirill still had his eyes on me and answered my confused expression before I spoke. 

“Put on everything that is in the bag ... everything.” His voice lowered emphasising the urgency. “It is important that you do Madison.”

He held my gaze for a long while till I was the one forced to look away. The only question I had left to ask was; how much did I trust that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me tonight. Apparently the answer was yes, as I shrugged out of his coat, seems I was developing quite the habit of being in various stages of undress and semi-nakedness around this man. That was a new trend.

Kirill weaved in and out of the slower traffic; the constant swerving hindering me in the struggle with wiggling out of the evening dress. I had already gotten my jeans on underneath thinking it would be easier to get the dress over my head. Kirill kept checking in the mirror that we weren’t being followed and found me this time stuck half way. He reached behind grabbing a handful of material bunched at my waist along my back and pulled as I leaned forward. There was no mistaking that he caught a huge flash of exposed breasts as the dress slid off propelling me backwards. It bought a half smile to his face. The mongrel.

I rushed to put the t-shirt on after discovering there was no bra in the bag. Why do men always forget to pack the bra? He still held onto the dress as his heavy gaze did me. 

“Remember, put  _ everything _ on.” He pushed again.

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” All items in the bag were packed according to the order they were to be worn. It was so meticulous of him. So controlled. So Kirill. I took out the unexpected items; I had to admit seeing them did worry me and his insistence for me to wear both had me on the verge of panic but I couldn’t let him see that. I glanced around as the urge to bail out swept over me. Was I brave, no crazy enough to jump out of a speeding car? Damn yet again I talked myself into trusting him. Every single time I do that it always ended badly. Really badly.

“Madison.”

My attention snapped back to the front finding his eyes now glaring at me.

“It’s for your protection.”

_ Protection! Why did I need this kind of protection _ ?

“Madison!” He hissed my name through a clenched jaw turning to face me after stopping the car in the middle of the lane.

The echoing of screeching brakes and blaring horns erupted all around. Great, just great now I was going to die here on this stretch of road. What I needed was a weapon, even better a way out. There should be something here this was my car after all. My hopes sank when I realised he had probably removed anything remotely useful when he searched the car the day after our initial encounter. Now I was starting to believe I was pretty much screwed here.

“Alright I’m putting it on.” Feeling the frustration pour from his voice I did as ordered. Over that I slipped on the long sleeve shirt and dark hooded jacket. Good no one could tell what I was wearing underneath.

Finally satisfied Kirill started the engine and nothing more was said as we continued on. We turned off the motorway making our way through several back streets along the river heading towards the wharf. I was left alone to wonder what exactly my fate would be once we got wherever we were going.


	17. Chapter 17

The traffic thinned out as did any other signs of life as we entered the water front. Kirill brought the car to a rolling stop, parking a few hundred metres away from his meeting spot trying not to alert anyone of our presence. The shadows of the buildings provided the perfect hiding place. Most of the lighting was situated along the waters edge, I couldn’t see many boats moored to the scattered jetties but then again it was a far drop down to the river. All I did see was the medium sized ship further down. It could be a cargo vessel or a large fishing boat, it was difficult to make out from this distance but there were crates stacked on deck and a few crew milling around.

“Don’t leave the car and stay hidden.” That was all Kirill said as he grabbed the backpack on the passenger seat, which I assumed, held the hard-drive and such for the drop off and subsequently hit the central locking button on the key chain once outside. 

The bastard locked me in. He ignored my shouts and banging on the window heading off the to cargo ship. Great now I’m a prisoner in my own car. I watched him leave totally disgusted in letting myself get into this situation. 

Kirill drifted a little closer to the edge of the boardwalk, lucky in that there were large gaps of darkness in between each street light. Discretely doing a perimeter scan he reached into his coat pocket retrieving several small items and casually let them fall into the river as he neared the ship. Two men greeted him at the boarding plank, semi-automatic machine guns slung over their shoulders; Kirill raised his arms as he allowed them to pat him down for weapons. Satisfied he was clean one guard motioned him onto the boat. He stole a fleeting glance my way as he boarded, that much I could make out peering out low from between the front seats. 

With me alone in the car in this pretty much deserted wharf the paranoia flooded in. Was having Kirill constantly with me giving me a false sense of security? Had I let my defences fall to nothing around him? I’m such an idiot for not realising until now that I had begun to rely on him far too much over these past few days. Damn it, I had broken one of my golden rules; trust no one. I had to regain control and have this thing play out on my terms. Time to well and truly get out of here. I climbed into the driver’s seat pulling out a handful of electrical cords from under the dashboard, keeping low enough to stay out of sight; I bit through the rubber insulation coat with my teeth to get at the wires beneath.

I took one more look at the ship, Kirill had his back to me shielding whoever he was now talking to so I had no idea what was going on. More guards started gathering on deck, all armed and some making their way on shore. I had to hurry, something was definitely going down. I glanced up again then ducked back down after some were looking my way frantically trying to get the engine going. Sparks ignited as I tapped the exposed wires together a couple of times before the engine finally turned over. I quickly twisted the wires keeping the motor running then promptly sat up reaching to put the car into reverse. My hand barely touched the gear shift when I was confronted by a barrage of armed men shouting. Four gun barrels were thrust at me, two in front and two beside the driver’s window. I slowly raised my hands palms open showing I was weapon free, but what exactly did they want me to do I was locked in. I let the engine shut itself off.

One of the men in front, I’m guessing the one in charge of this rabble, made sure I could clearly see the set of car keys in his hand knowing only too well I would recognise them and who he got them from. Damn you Kirill! How could you sell me out? The gunmen smirked as he pressed the button releasing the locks and before I could take my next breath the doors were flung open and I was yanked out of the car. The men’s height and bulk dwarfed me significantly so I thought it better not to put up a fight, for now. The goon-squad leader eye-balled me for a long while then motioned for the restraints. The plastic cable ties were tight enough to cut into my skin as my wrists were bound in front. Then I was dragged along by the arms, sprinting to keep up with them as they unceremoniously escorted me to the ship. A large hand shoved me in the back forcing me up the metal walkway and onboard.

It was a medium sized cargo vessel nothing too flash, more rundown so as not to attract the unwanted attentions of the authorities. Strapped down wooden crates took up most of the space on the back deck with a few boxes scattered elsewhere creating a barrier, obscuring my view so I still had no clue who these people were or what they wanted.

I quickly scoped around; there were al least a dozen of them, no way to tell if anyone was lurking below deck. It’s never a good idea when you’re the only girl at the party.

I was held in place as the head goon began frisking me, from the feet up. His hands squeezed harder as he travelled up my thighs, lingering on and groping my ass along the way well because he could. I refused to look at him.

“I’ve already searched her she’s clean.” Kirill boomed out stopping the man’s hands at my waist.

The goon gave my ass a loud slap as he shoved me closer towards the group of men Kirill was talking too, a clear smirk on his face as he threw the keys back to the Russian. “You were right she was in the car.”

“I bet she was trying to hot-wire it.”

The moment I heard him my chest constricted almost to the point of suffocation. I never expected to hear that voice or encounter its owner ever again and least of all on some deserted waterfront in the middle of the night. Was this the low life Kirill was working for? Damn this, now I knew this wasn’t going to end well for me.

He stepped out into plain view and my rage surged to the surface. I lunged forward intending to get one good kick in but was dragged back before making any contact. 

“Constantine you bastard,” even speaking his name cause me to gag.

Constantine Baccus was a very well educated young man who thrived in a world of privilege and extreme adrenaline. More often than not flirting with that fine line that existed between what is legal and illegal. Evading the law can get addictive; guess I was the pot calling the kettle black on that one. Strikingly handsome there was no denying that with his dark hair and eyes not to mention him being a charismatic gentleman when the occasion called for it drew women to him. Chiselled muscles wrapped in smooth tanned skin ... he was a Greek God, how could they resist. They were hypnotised by the opulence and notoriety of his world and he knew it. He knew how to make them bend to his will, it only usually took either or both of two things ... money and charm. Charm was what did it in for me.

Both the thrill seeker and spoilt brat yet fundamentally a good man, that was how I once knew him to be but somehow along the way all that was strangled by the lies and complication of living separate lives. I fell in love with that  _ good man _ before it was all ripped apart. 

Any other words of destain from me were stifled as he crushed his lips to mine in an invading kiss. I couldn’t back away as the bodyguard held me still and Constantine pushed his tongue deeper inside my protesting mouth, content he had shown me he was very much in charge he withdrew. “Ahhh, you taste just as I remember … bitter sweet.”

His smug expression suddenly contorted as he touched his finger to his lower lip discovering the bite I had inflicted. Never taking his eyes off me he licked the blood away. “My Madison is a pussycat really. Though sometimes the hellcat scratches and draws blood … especially while fucking you. Such a wild ride.”

The tirade wasn’t for the benefit of all the other men surrounding us. Humiliating and pissing me off was his sole purpose.

“Things she can do with that mouth of hers would force you to your knees in  pure ecstasy .” He moved closer crowding me in, I turned away as he leaned in to whis per in my ear, the sound of his voice vibrated along my skin. Once upon a time I would have been totally turned on by that. “I’m growing hard just thinking about how good it feels to be all the way deep inside you.”

Knowing I couldn’t run he pressed up against me making sure his crotch rubbed along my bound hands. His flesh tightening at my touch as I felt its hardness willingly push back. Now it repulsed me.

“Baccus we are wasting time.” It was Kirill’s voice once again barking at Constantine.

Constantine paused then moved back much to my relief, still his silence made me all the more uneasy. He briefly glance back at the stoic Russian then returned his full focus to me.

“My father still hasn’t forgiven me for what happened.”

I tried my best to quash the smile at the news; it was good to hear he was still suffering. “The money was just sitting there, you might have as well handed it to me yourself.”

“You high-jacked my bank accounts and stole it, you vindictive bitch!” The back handed slap was sharp and hard, half of my face felt like it was on fire. Constantine meant to hurt me and his rising rage was evident with every word he sprayed into my face. “I sullied the family name by letting you into my life. A second rate gun-runner whose only real talent was fucking me. You are not worth  two hundred million Euros that’s for sure. Loving you was my curse. Because of you I have been exiled to this wasteland of an existence.”

The blood began to pool inside my mouth, luckily he hadn’t dislodged any teeth, and I had to get rid of it before I choked on it. He’ didn’t move as I spat the blood I at his feet. “Then you shouldn’t have screwed that whore of a socialite in our bed … repeatedly.”

“That heiress never said no to me.” Constantine flashed a reminiscent smile wanting to sting me with the cheating. Then it faded, “As I see it the only way to clean this mess up is to make you disappear all together. That was all I requested. I never wanted to ever see you alive again.”

My mouth went dry and my body grew unnaturally heavy as if a large weight was pressing the life out of me threatening to push me through the deck at any second at the realisation that I was the intended mark all along. “What, you mean the green light was on me? Constantine you spineless prick couldn’t do the job yourself?”

“You could give the money back.” His voice held the faintest promise of a reprieve.

“Well I can’t very well get you the money if I’m held captive on this boat.” The idea of the money was the only bargaining chip I had; there was nothing else he’d want.

“True.” Constantine chuckled then paused in silence and I waited for his next words. “I know you don’t have the money Madison so killing you will have to do.”

He slowly took a few steps backwards to where Kirill stood and spoke to the Russian all the while making sure I still had the two of them in my sight. “Now finish the job I have fucking paid you to do.”

_ Oh crap _ . Everything rapidly closed in on me one, Kirill was to kill me from the start. Not rocket science really since that was his line of work but damn it like a blind fool I walked right into it. I allowed myself to get comfortable around him; I let him in and began to trust him. I was totally side swiped by this man and was about to pay a high price for that stupidity.

Moving to the side Constantine clicked his fingers and instantly a gun was placed in his hand; he then offered it to the Russian. Kirill slowly took the weapon.

“First answer me this; if he was my assassin then why send the goon squad after us?” I directed the question only at Constantine fearing that if I looked at Kirill now all the emotions brawling inside would erupt.

“To check that the job was done. I don’t know why he dragged it out. I was beginning to think he had lost the balls to do it. Now terminate her!” He barked the order at the Russian.

Kirill straightened, clicking the safety off he raised his arm taking careful aim right at my chest. The two men holding me prisoner let go and scurried away. This time I made myself meet Kirill’s gaze square on and held everything in. I could see Constantine grinning off to the side and I wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of seeing me break down.

The Russian’s blank expression usually conveyed nothing of the thoughts running through his mind. Yet this time was different and for a brief moment I noticed that the coldness that habitually flooded his eyes as the mask slipped into place while he did what he was good at had vanished. In its place was the haunting sadness only his nightmares bought. That was what I understood in those unmoving green eyes.

I mentally and physically braced myself for the impact as best I could.  _ Make it quick. Please make it quick. _

Less time to worry about those I’ll leave behind.

His muscles flexed hard and he pulled the trigger. I couldn’t be certain if I heard the shot but I did feel the searing pain explode through my body on impact followed by the numbness. It sent me plummeting to my knees … at least I think it did. I couldn’t even put my hands to my chest to see where I was hit as they felt too heavy to lift. My perspective went suddenly from vertical to horizontal as my head slammed into the deck, not even the comfort of the cool wood soothed the pain. It hurt to breathe. I blinked ever so slowly. No one moved towards me; Constantine was still smiling, Kirill‘s arm was still raised holding the gun and then all the shapes blurred into one.

Gradually the constantly expanding darkness engulfed me. Someone was talking; yes there were voices … somewhere. At least I think there were voices. 

It was getting cold. Why was it getting so cold … Why?


End file.
